Within The Heart
by Kyoko de Fanel
Summary: VH(series continuation). Empty and lonely after three years of seperation, Hitomi finds herself back in Gaea. But what are these emotions overwhelming her? She'll find that it's not easy sorting out love, and that it can either save you...or destroy you.
1. Chapter One

Hey guys! Theoretically, this would be my second ficcy...but I deleted my last one since I had no intention of continuing a broken story...so here's a new one, and I hope you guys like it!

Basic Summary (Other than the one in the listings): Did you think that it would be that easy for them? To sort out both their feelings of first love, right at first sight? To be able to boldly declare statements of love the instant Hitomi returned to Van's arms? No...it's not that simple. Love's not that simple. Love can save you and give you strength...or it could destroy you.

"_Hitomi!" Van called, as the pillar of light returned once again to return her home. Hitomi's eyes watched him as she gradually started upwards._

"_Van...I'll never forget you! Even when I'm old and gray, I'll never forget you!" She cried out. She felt torn, as if a part of her was being wretched forcefully away. Hitomi stared down at all her friends, and as the pillar dissipated, leaving small, glittering spheres of light, her final whisper echoed back to their ears._

"I'll never forget you..."

* * *

Hitomi gasped, and woke from her dream. It was the same dream that she had been having every night for the past few nights in a row. She shook her head, trying to shake the last bits of grogginess out of her, and moved to sit by her window. She combed a hand through her honey brown tresses, which had grown halfway down her back, trying to clear her mind a little more.

She stared down with vibrant emerald eyes at the people of the streets below her, deep in thought about her dream. She had been seeing the same things so much recently...Van's face was etched into her head. Hitomi instinctively reached up to her neck for her pendant, but feeling nothing, she remembered that she had given it to Van as they parted. She still remembered him so well...his jet-black hair that was messy no matter how much you tried to brush it. His dark crimson eyes, so full of spirit and determination. Yes, that was what she had come to admire during their journey together...the spark in his eyes that told her that he could do anything. And she believed him.

She sighed and leaned against the side of the window, eyes closing. Her mind wandered over to Gaea. Everyone...she missed everyone so much. The longing tugged at her heart so fiercely. Van...Allen...Dryden...Millerna...Gaddess...and even that annoying Merle. Hitomi chuckled at the thought. She had been so young and naïve...falling for the knight in shining armor, when in the end, she realized that her heart did not belong with him at all. And all the while Millerna had been telling her to stay away from Allen, and Merle had her sights firmly set on Van. So where did her heart go?

_That's right._ Hitomi frowned. _If my heart does not belong with Allen...then whom would it be with?_ She knew it had been stolen away. She had spent the last few years, wondering what it was that she was missing. She didn't feel like herself at all, and she knew somehow, in her heart, that it was love. She had met the man she was destined to be with, and then without realizing it, he had stolen her heart away.

Hitomi blinked, and giggled. _In love? Yeah, right..._she thought, skeptically. She couldn't think of **anyone** who could possibly be that man. Really..."knight in shining armor", eh? _Get those childish fantasies out of your head!_ Hitomi chided herself. _You're just looking for a fairy tale that could never come true._

She glanced over at the clock. 9:17AM. It was the beautiful start of summer vacation, after a long year of school and testing...how glad she was to be rid of all of it! _Hmm..._Hitomi thought, eyes surveying the beginning day outside. The sun was sunny and bright, the start of a beautiful day.

"I think I'll go to the park today." Hitomi decided.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Hitomi was washed up and had changed for her stroll. She walked downstairs into the kitchen to find a note from her mother, reading:

_Hitomi:_

_I'll be home late today, so go ahead and eat dinner without me, okay? The boss needed some extra help since my co-worker is taking a vacation, and there had been a loss of workers...it seems that most of them decided to take a vacation. Can't blame them..._

_Anyways, take care of yourself, and tell your father, okay? And leave a note if you're going out for the night – I'd rather not worry. Love you, sweetheart!_

_Mom_

Hitomi dropped the note back on the table and walked over to the refrigerator, only to find a similar note from her father.

"Looks like I'll be alone again." She mumbled, as she grabbed an apple from the refrigerator. After eating it, she quickly scribbled a note, stuck it to the refrigerator, and stepped out into the gloriously sunny day.

* * *

Hitomi walked through the entrance, feeling a sense of calm wash over her. Ever since her return from Gaea, she had found herself here more and more. It was as if she had a special connection with all the trees and flowers, as if they could understand her. And she also felt so at ease when she was in this park. When she had returned from Gaea, it had been rather difficult to explain her long disappearance. At school, she was bombarded with questions she did not want to answer. Hitomi also found herself draw further away from her best friend Yukari. It was as if...Yukari didn't understand her anymore.

She walked along the sakura tree-lined walkways, and sat down by the lake. Hitomi watched its serene peacefulness, rippling as the sakura petals fell gently into the lake. Her eyes strayed to the scenery beyond, and to her high school.

Suddenly, Hitomi found herself walking towards the school's track. Unlocking the gate, she walked towards the sandy track, memories crashing back to her. This was where she had first met Van. This was where she had been taken to Gaea.

She slowly began walking around the track, thinking about Gaea. She was happy that the war was over. Hitomi wondered what Fanelia looked like now. Van must have started rebuilding it, right? And everyone else...what did they look like now? Where were they in life? Were they happy?

_Am **I** happy?_ The question struck her so suddenly, so out of nowhere, that she stopped walked along the track from the sheer shock of it. _Happy? Of course, I'm happy! I have a wonderful family, and...and..._her thoughts stopped there. What else was there? She had lost her friends, and her normal way of life. _No, I can't lie to myself. I'm not happy. I feel so...so empty._

But how to fill the emptiness, she did not know. She continued walking along the track, letting her subconscious guide her. She stopped and smiled slightly. The spot she stood now was where she had first met Van all those years ago. What she wouldn't give to go back once more...Hitomi remembered that they still had a link, but it had been inactive for a while now. Van had his responsibilities as a king rebuilding a country, and Hitomi couldn't bear to distract him from that. She wanted him to put his people before something as insignificant as connections with a forgotten friend.

Herself.

_How selfish of me._ She thought, sadly._ To want to burden the others with my presence once more. I bet they're all doing fine. Fine, just without me._

But still...that fact did not change the longing that resided within her heart. Just once more...to see their faces once again...was all she needed.

"Gaea, take me back..." She uttered subconsciously. Warmth of an unknown energy bubbled up inside of her, and her eyes shot wide open as the familiar piliar of light enveloped her gently, pulling her upwards.

_I'm...I'm going back?!_ She thought wildly, as the light pulled her out of Earth once again.

* * *

Hitomi landed with a resounding 'thump' on the hard concrete floor. She winced and got up, brushing herself off, and surveying her surroundings. She was back, at least, she hoped she was.

She was in a garden, full of beautiful and exotic flowers. _I wonder whose garden this is..._she mused quietly, and she reached to touch one of them. The petals felt soft and silky, and she turned to wander further into the garden. She caught sight of roses, and gasped happily. Finally, a flower she recognized! She bent to inhale its fragrant scent. After she was done admiring the roses she decided that she had to find out where she was.

Hitomi turned to find herself face to face with the pointed ends of deadly looking spears.

"What are you doing here, intruder?!" One guard shouted.

"I'm...I'm..." Hitomi was lost for words. "I'm looking for Van Fanel! Am I in Fanelia?"

The guard growled, "Damn right you are. Stop trying to play dumb! You must be an assassin then, right?! Well..." He motioned for the other gaurds to capture her. They caught her by her arms roughly, and almost literally dragged her along the ground as they marched.

"Wha..? Wait! No! I'm not an assassin! I'm the girl who came from the Mystic Moon three years ago! I helped Van save Gaea!" Hitomi protested, struggling against her captors. But it was to no avail; the guards had her in what felt like an iron grip. The ground scraped against her bare knees as they dragged her, and even as she struggled, it just made the pain worse. Hitomi cursed inwardly, wondering just why she had decided to wear a short skirt today.

"The Mystic Moon, eh? What a load of trash. Oh, we'll take you to him, cursed being of the Mystic Moon. And it's King Van to you! You will address him by his proper title, understood?" He laughed cruelly, and they dragged her around the garden, and up the steps of the palace.

* * *

Van sat in the throne room, receiving the people of his country, as they came to him with their problems. It had been three long years, but he had finally succeeded in rebuilding Fanelia to it former glory. He smiled inwardly, as he remembered. Three years ago...he had met the girl who stole his heart.

Hitomi...he hadn't been in contact with her in a very long while. Guilt welled up inside him, as he remembered that it was it overwhelming duties as king that had given him less and less time to talk to her. And finally, the link had been severed. Hitomi's pendant still hung around his neck, and he grasped it, feeling its cool round surface, fascinated by the immense amount of unseen power that this pendant contained. He felt selfish, but he wanted to see her again.

He shooked his head slightly, to himself. _Hitomi's probably forgotten all about you, Van._ His inner voice told him. _Because of your neglect, she's forgotten everything about you._ The tone as accusing, and he winced at the truthfulness. _But Hitomi...where are you know. Are you happy? Because without you by my side...I know I'm not._

A sudden eruption of noise caught his attention, as guards dragged a kicking and screaming girl up the steps of the palace. They stopped in front of the throne, and threw the girl to the side.

"Stupid girl, you're bleeding all over the carpet!" The guard growled. He kicked her side, and she coiled up into a ball, shaking. Van could not see her face, but saw all the wounds on her body, no doubt from the guard's harsh treatment of prisoners.

"King Van, this girl was found in the gardens. We believe that she is an assassin, bent on taking your life!" Another guard announced.

Van shook with silent fury. "Foolish! Do you honestly think that a girl such as this would be an assassin?! How stupid can you be? If she had been an assassin you would not of brought her in so easily!" He shouted at the gaurds.

"B-but...but..." The guards all sputtered. "But she tells outrageous lie of her origins being from the Mystic Moon!" Another shouted back.

This caught Van's attention. He stood from the throne and knelt by the girl.

"What is your name?" He asked gently. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she drew back suddenly, and flinched as if she'd been burned. He drew back his arm, and leaned forward. He asked again.

"What is your name, dear girl?"

The girl looked up at him, and he was struck by the vibrance of her bright emerald eyes. Her voice was barely uttered in a whisper, but Van caught it.

"My name is Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki."

And then she passed out, blood dripping freely from her body.

* * *

Sorry that was so short! But it's midnight right now. And I'm eager to at least get the first chapter out. So, tell me your opinions and review, please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter Two

Hey everyone! I know it's awfully fast for an update...not all updates will be this fast but I didn't like how short the last chapter was so I'd like to make up for it. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! It makes me happy to see that people really appreciate my work. arigatou!!

Special thanks to the following reviewers (these are in no particular order, btw). I really appreciate all the nice feedback that I received! It really keeps me going! Also, updates will be once a week, or once ever two weeks, depending on how much work I have from school.

Inda

chibihitomi

Hearts Of Eternity

LaVeNdErSaKuRa

Tori-san

Spirit0

Dancing In The Rain

DarkAngl128

And again, thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter two, and I wrote a little bit across a few days so if it's weird, I'm sorry. I just hope everyone likes it. Oh, yes, and I apologize for the Allen-bashing. I couldn't resist. =P Apologies as well for any typos you may find-SpellCheck doesn't pick them all up, and I simply do not have time to personally edit these myself.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Van watched the girl before him lose consciousness, and felt regret and guilt stab and gnaw at him from the inside. He hadn't been there to protect her...to protect the girl who meant so much to him. There were multiple large bruises on her body, and her knees were very badly scraped from being dragged on the ground. He quickly ordered a servant to carry the girl to a spare room near his bedroom – he would be tending to her after he dealt with these idiots, but he asked the servant to get started on bandaging her many wounds. The servant nodded and carried her off.

Now...for the _other_ problem.

He turned his gaze to the three guards who dragged her in so forcefully, and asked in a strangely calm voice, "What did you do to her? What clicked in that little head of yours to beat this girl?"

The guards refused to meet his gaze, finding their shoes and the decorated carpeted floor quite fascinating. One mumbled, "We thought she was an intruder, Milord. Such an innocent appearance could deceive anyone!"

"Yeah," Another guard piped up. "She tried to escape so we had to subdue her! She was clearly out of her mind!"

"SILENCE!" Van roared. After hearing the guard's stupid excuses he had finally snapped. "Did I not tell you before to bring prisoners or captives in _unharmed_ for questioning?! And besides, can you please inform me of the last time I was attacked? In all your years of duty, in this time of peace **have I been attacked?!**"

The guards stayed silent, frightened at the king's rage. King Van rarely got angry, and when he did...all hell broke loose. They would surely pay for this mistake...

"Well? ANSWER ME!" Van shouted, impatiently.

"N-None. None at all sir." One guard finally answered, sheepishly.

Van turned his gaze away from them, disgusted that the captain's own handpicked knights would be so stupid. No...wait...

HEYYYYYYYYY WAIT A MINUTE!! There were only three guards! Four guards were supposed to be guarding the gardens in one shift! Van thought for a moment..._Who had that shift...?_ He narrowed his eyes when the name hit him.

"Where's Allen? Wasn't he with you?" Van demanded to know. Allen had been promoted and transferred to Fanelia as Captain of the Guard. Allen was doing a pretty damn good job of it too...until now.

"Uh...um...but we promised not to tell." The guards whined nervously. Van had to refrain from rolling his eyes at that one. For goodness sake they sounded like little ten-year-olds! _Well, looks like I'll have to do it the old way..._He thought. And how he hated it...

He cleared his throat and declared in a slightly mocking tone, "I, Van Slanzaar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, hereby order you, the insignificant pea-brained men I call my guards, the whereabouts of Allen Schezar, the soon-to-be-depromoted knight with hair that needs to be forcefully shaved off one day."

The nearby servants who overheard had to refrain from snickering when they heard this. The distinct rivalry between Allen and Van was not unknown. Though they most often took out their frustrations on each other during sword training and sparring, this was no exception. The guards looked at each other, ashamed and red in the face. To be degraded in such manner, by the king himself nonetheless, was the worst form of humiliation they had faced.

The guards were about to answer, when a familiar voice broke in the conversation.

"Oh, it's not _their_ fault. I made them _promise_." The voice drawled lazily. Van snapped his head towards the source. From the moment the first word was spoken, Van knew who it was.

"Show yourself..._Allen_..." Van spat the name out with enough disgust to make the knight wrinkle his face. "And just where were _you_ when you were supposed to be guarding the gardens and protecting innocent passer-bys from being trampled to death by these men?!"

"Hot-headed as usual...some things never change, do they?" Allen smirked and taunted playfully. The smirk disappeared once Van shot him a warning glare. Allen turned his gaze away as he finally said, "Fine. I was speaking with Princess Millerna."

"_More like flirting...and womanizing..._" One guard dared to mumble under his breath. Now it was Allen's turn to shoot him a dirty glare, and the guard instantly quieted down.

"So who did they beat down this time?" Allen asked casually, with an air of one who simply did not care. He ran a nonchalant hand through his overgrown mane of hair.

Van frowned. "Hitomi," He said. "They beat Hitomi, mistaking her for an assassin." He clenched his fists tighter and tighter at his side, trying to suppress the anger that had welled up inside of him from speaking those words.

Allen started laughing. "Oh, come on! You haven't been attacked since we defeated Zaibach! My guards can't be that stup-...oh. Never mind. My apologies." One glance at the guards' guilty faces told him everything. An awkward silence settled over the group.

"So how is she?" Allen asked, breaking the silence.

Van looked at him for a long while, before getting up and standing before Allen. And before Allen could react, Van's fist had connected with Allen's face, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Once again, Van's anger took control over him.

"How do you **think** she is? After being treated like a prisoner in a land she had helped to save, how do you think that would make her feel, huh?!" Van moved to smack him again, but Merle appeared at that instant to hold him back.

"Calm down, Van." She whispered. Van closed his eyes and breathed in and out gently, in an attempt to clam and soothe his turbulent thoughts. After a few minutes of that, Van was ready to speak again.

"Those guards will be taken down to the dungeons where they will live and be treated as prisoners themselves, for one month. When the new moon arises again, they will be released. Then, they will be stripped of their titles as soldiers and high-ranking guards and be sent back to the city of Fanelia. And that is where they will remain." The guards nodded in respect of his decision, and left as a servant arrived to escort them to the dungeons.

Allen watched them go, a 'damn-I-have-to-find-some-replacement-guards-soon-or-else' expression written on his face. "Uhh...I guess I'll be going now. I'll be by to see Hitomi later after I reassign duties to the guards."

"But before you leave..." Van cut in, "Would you care to explain why they were acting so paranoid by the sight of a girl like her wandering in the gardens?"

"Ehh...That was sort of _my_ fault. You see, I wanted them to be enthusiastic about their jobs, but I think I overdid it." Allen scratched his head sheepishly and Van fought the urge to smack him again.

"Dismissed." Van finally ground out. Allen hurried away as soon as the word left Van's mouth.

"So, what now?" Merle asked. Van blinked. He had almost forgotten that she was there.

"Hey, thanks Merle. I was about to beat Allen half to death there. Anyways, I want to you take charge for a while until I get back. I need to tend to Hitomi." Van said.

Merle nodded. "You tell her how you feel, okay?" Van's jaw dropped.

"How did you...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Merle giggled. She glanced at Van's shocked expression. "Fine, maybe not, but I know these things. Call it a woman's intuition. You were moping around right after Hitomi left, like a kitten who had lost its play toy. You should go then. I promise I won't interfere by matchmaking this time." Merle's eyes softened. "This is for you to figure out on your own."

Van nodded and hurried off. Merle smiled, and whispered to his retreating form:

"Don't screw up this time..."

* * *

Van walked down the hall, and just as he neared the door in which Hitomi lay, a servant opened it, and left. Upon seeing her king, the servant dropped into a curtsy and said, "All her wounds have been tended to. You were taking quite a while, so I took the liberty of finishing up."

Van smiled, and said, "Thank you." The servant walked off to finish her other duties.

He took a deep breath to sooth his nerves, and walked into the room. Hitomi lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Van pulled a chair by the bed a watched her for a while. He couldn't help but notice how much she had grown in just three years. Her honey brown hair had grown beautifully, and by the looks of it, she had grown a bit taller. Not taller than Van, however. But somehow...his eyes kept drifting back to her lips.

How he fought the urge to kiss them. He had longed for it all these years. But now was not the time, no. He had enough respect for her not to take advantage of that while she was sleeping. But at least her could have the next best thing...

He leaned over and brushed his lips over her cheek briefly, and casting one final gaze at her, he left the room.

* * *

Hitomi awoke the next day, blinking the sudden sunlight away from her eyes as two palace maids pulled apart the curtains to reveal the awaiting day.

"You'd best be up now, miss. The lord himself requests your presence in the gardens today for tea at half-past noon." One spoke to her.

"Aye," The other agreed. "We took the liberty of preparing a dress for you." The second maid gestured to the dress draped across the chair. "Would you like us help dress you?"

"No, no." Hitomi protested. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Yes, Milady. We'll take our leave now." The bowed out of the room, shutting the door with a resounding click.

Hitomi walked over to the dress and inspected it, relieved to find that it was not too revealing, and yet not too ridiculously modest. Fortunately, it hid her many wounds and bandages. She put it on, quickly running a brush through her hair and washing her face at the basin. Then she left the room.

* * *

Merle was BORED. Ugh, she was SO glad that she wasn't king...or queen in this case. Van had put her in charge _again_. Now really, what was the fun in that?

"HEY YOU! Yeah, you Dryden. You watched the throne for a while." Merle shouted to him as son as he stepped in the door. He groaned, and grudgingly sat on the chair. He wondered how Van could put up with all this monotony all day.

"I'll be back soon." Merle promised, and bounded off to look for Hitomi. No doubt that girl was going to need help getting around the palace.

* * *

Hitomi walked silently down the halls, marveling at the beautiful works of art that hung among the hallways. Her senses told her that it was only noon at the moment, and that she would have time to explore a little. Hitomi was admiring a large portrait of Van when a voice purred, "So...you're awake now?"

Hitomi spun around to see a beautiful female cat-woman walk towards her. Hitomi squinted at her slightly; the cat-lady seemed so familiar and yet she couldn't put a finger on it...

"What, forgot me already?" Merle smiled. Hitomi brighten as she realized who it was.

"MERLE!!"

The two girls laughed and hugged happily, chatting about how they hadn't seen each other in _years_ and how much catching up they would have to do.

"And oh, you simply **must** let me take you shopping! The new stores here are fabulous!" Merle gushed. Hitomi smiled and you help me? I don't know my way around the palace, and Van asked me to meet him for tea in the gardens." Hitomi said nervously.

Merle sighed, in mock exasperation. "Well, why didn't you say so?!" Merle asked rhetorically, and proceeded to drag Hitomi through the palace. After winding through several passages for a good twenty minutes, the two girls finally burst out of the castle's side doors. They blinked and rubbed their eyes, unaccustomed to the bright light after coming out of the dimly lit halls. Merle grabbed Hitomi's hand, and pulled her through the maze of hedges.

Just before they turned the last corner, Merle stopped, and said quietly, "Van is waiting for you beyond this hedge. I won't be going with you." She turned and brushed past Hitomi. "Have a good time." Merle winked as she passed. Hitomi blushed instinctively, and blinked confusedly a moment after, not quite sure what she was blushing about.

"Uhm..sure...yeah." Hitomi mumbled back. But she raised her hands and rubbed her cheeks gently, trying to rid them of their bright redness. _ARGH! This is just perfect! What was I even blushing about? I mean for crying out loud, Van's my friend, and a king nonetheless. I don't even like him like that!!_ Hitomi's thoughts ran across those lines. But somewhere in the back of her mind, a lone yet confident thought popped up.

_Are you sure?_

Hitomi quickly squashed that thought. Of course she was sure! Dating Van would be like...dating a friend. Right? Hitomi closed her eyes and calmed her nerves before walking calmly around the hedge. Van's back was turned to her, as he was fumbling with something by the bushes.

"Um, Van...?" Hitomi asked nervously. Van's head snapped around. Upon seeing her, he straightened up, brushed himself off and stood to greet her.

They stood before one another awkwardly. Hitomi looked him over and was not at all surprised at how much he had grown. After all, it was to be expected. Van had have to of aged at least a little over the past three years. Of course, he had, by the looks of it, and quite nicely. His hair was messy, as usual, but in a slightly more tamed way, and his dark red eyes were as lively as ever. He was taller, Hitomi was glad to see, and his muscles were more defined since the last time she had saw him. Hitomi suspected that he had been working out, perhaps with Allen.

"It's nice to see you again. Thank you for letting me stay the night." Hitomi said quietly.

Van nodded, and gestured to the table with two seats, food and tea already laid out. "You're welcome. Please, sit down."

Hitomi noticed that his voice had changed as well. It had turned from the medium tone of a teenage boy, to a slightly deer pitch fitting for a grown man.

So, they sat, and sipped their tea quietly. Hitomi had adverted her gaze to anywhere but Van, and concentrated on picking at the cloth of her dress in her lap silently. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, making her wonder: _Is there something wrong with me? Did I accidentally spill some tea on myself? Do I really look that weird?_

Her thoughts were cut short when his voice said, "Please don't ruin that dress. It looks rather nice on you."

Hitomi blushed and looked up, realizing that she was near puncturing a hole in her dress. The cloth was released, and she simply sat, with her hands gently on the table.

"So I see you've rebuilt Fanelia quiet nicely." Hitomi said. Van smiled and nodded.

"Yes, after Zaibach was defeated, random people from other different countries were wiling to help us rebuild and restore our country. That's how construction has been going so quickly. So, how have you been on the Mystic Moon?"

"_Horrible. I lost my friends, my family as they knew me. My former life and self with the ignorant bliss that I would never realize what war truly was. I lost it all, and I've been so lonely..."_ was what Hitomi wanted to say. The small selfish-no, evil part of her that wanted Van to sympathize with her, and feel sorry for her. She pushed that part away. Hitomi wasn't that kind of person, nor did she want to be.

"I've been wonderful!" Hitomi lied, with false cheeriness. "Everything's been great. Everyone back home has been supporting me so much!" She pasted on a fake smile that could've fooled anyone. And instantly, she regretted it. Waves of guilt washed over her mask, but careful practice kept it from slipping. _Yeah, right Hitomi._ She thought. _As if you could've ever called that place home again. That's not where you belonged. You found your true home here._

Hitomi felt like sinking into the ground and disappearing. Selfish! Selfish selfish selfish! Sure, out of kindness, Van would let her stay a few days, but that would distract him from his duties. But she wanted to stay longer than that. Hitomi dreaded going back to that false life she led back on Earth. But Van couldn't possibly know that she was lying now, could he?

"You're lying." Van's voice said. Hitomi winced. So maybe he did.

"I could see it on your face." He continued. "You've fooled a lot of people with that, but it takes more than that to fool me. So, tell me, what's the truth?"

Hitomi gave in. "I've been...lonely. Now it doesn't feel like home anymore. There's no one to understand me. I mean, who could possibly know how much war hurts? My family...they all began acting so distant, like they didn't know me. Yukari, my former best friend, was so disgusted with me when I tried to explain how I felt. She didn't need to hear it anymore...so she got so tired of it and ditched me. Amano moved on to better things, and other than that everyone else thinks I'm a total freak, and...and..."

"And I kept missing everyone so much." Hitomi finished.

Van's heart accelerated at that. _She missed me...All this time I thought she was too busy with her life...and she wasn't._

"We all missed you too." Van said gently. He put his hand over hers. Hitomi was surprised to feel how gently and soft his hands felt. Three years ago, he always wore those gloves, and Hitomi was positive that calluses had formed from constant abrasion with his skin. _It must be some new Gaean material..._she thought.

The couple sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company, before one of Van's advisors called Van back to the palace to fill out some paperwork. Van reluctantly left, and after they said their good-byes, Van knelt, and kissed her hand gently, before departing. Soon after, a maid escorted the now dazed Hitomi back to the palace.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple, Merle had been spying behind some hedges. She cheered mentally every time Van performed a sweet gesture towards Hitomi. She giggled to herself.

_I wonder how long it takes before they get together..._Merle mused.

A hand yanked on her tail, pulling her down from the tree. Merle hissed and scratched at the person, who turned out to be Allen.

"Spying were you?" Allen teased.

"So what if I was?" Merle said defensively. "I bet you were too!"

"Guilty." Allen grinned. "This is such an interesting situation!"

Merle threw him a dirty look. "Don't you even **dare** try to interfere! Van and Hitomi still have to realize some things. Van needs to realize how much he truly loves Hitomi, enough to want to be with her the rest of his life! He knows that Hitomi is the one for him, and she is. But he feels insecure sometimes about her feelings. If she'll ever love him back." Merle's eyes softened at this.

"Hey you know, that's not as bad as Hitomi. She herself has to realize that she is in love." Allen pointed out.

"Yeah. After YOU confused her emotions last time! Thank goodness she realized that you weren't her knight in shining armor...excuse me, more like dented armor..." Merle shot back.

"Aww...but how can the ladies resist?" Allen pulled on a cheesy grin, and posed. "I'm just so _irresistible!_"

Merle smacked him.

"That's not true, and it's besides the point anyways!" Merle hissed. "Van is obviously in love with Hitomi. He puts her happiness ahead of his. And Hitomi is obviously attracted to Van! She puts his happiness and his people ahead of her own happiness."

Merle's eyes widened at what just slipped out of her mouth. "Hey, she'd make a great queen." She realized.

"Yeah, better than you..." Allen mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Merle snarled, and proceeded to chase Allen, around the gardens, laughing. Their laughter echoed through the now empty garden, and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

How was that? Bad? Good? Opinions and reviews are _always_ appreciated. The next chapter is begun every time I post a new chapter. I write these a little at a time, more so on the weekends (more time). Once again, I REALLY appreciated all the nice reviews you guys gave me! Thank you!

Until next time,

Kyoko


	3. Chapter Three

Hey everyone! It's time for the third chapter! I'm just so happy at the reviews I've gotten. Thank you, everyone, for all the praise and encouragement. :D It's what keeps me doing what I do – writing! Well, I apologize for the long update time...I was incredibly busy with projects and homework. Strange how once you get back to school, the homework gets piled on you like crazy. -- I know it's been...about a month? And I'm SO SO SORRY!!

Thank you, to the listed reviewers who reviewed:

egwene105

Inda

Hearts of Eternity

kmmgirly

youjibaracuda

chibihitomi

rOsExPeTaLz

LaVeNdErSaKuRa

Dancing In The Rain

Spirit0

Lady Paine

shioan!

And now, on to the story! (Note: Yes, I know Allen's a bit OOC but hey, just think of it this way – people can change quite a lot in three years. And in this case, Allen...had way too much free time. o.Ox)

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Hitomi was in a daze the entire time she was being led back to her room. Van had kissed her hand right before he had departed, and now her thoughts were in a jumble. Could this mean...? No...it couldn't have. After all, she'd seen guys do that with their female friends as an exaggerated joke. They would fall in bouts of laughter, them and their friends, and it would mean nothing.

Absolutely **nothing**.

But her other side kept asking, "_What if...what if..._" As in, "_What if he really did love me? What if he didn't? What if I assumed he did and made a fool of myself? What if I hurt his feelings by pretending it meant nothing? What if..._"

Hitomi reached her room, and immediately fell back on her bed. This was all so confusing. The only way she could make sure was by asking, and heavens no, she couldn't possibly ask Van. Too embarrassing. She could be wrong, and he'd get strange ideas about her.

Merle? Uh...no. Hitomi wasn't even sure if Merle still had feelings for Van. But by the looks of it, Merle probably didn't...but one couldn't be too careful...

Allen? Out of the question. NEXT!

Dryden? No, it'd feel strange talking to another guy about it. She needed a woman's opinion.

Millerna? ............What if she told Allen? But she's married to Dryden and she might consult Dryden...ARGHHH!!!

She grabbed her pillow and buried her head into it, grumbling her many frustrations into the soft cloth that covered it. Her head touched something silky and soft, and she looked up momentarily to see what it was.

Her eyes met a bouquet of red roses, thorns cut, and tied with a silky white cloth. Wondering why she didn't notice it before, she picked it up, and searched it, looking for a card or note of any kind. When none was found, she groaned. So someone _did_ like her. But who? She hated guessing games.

_Could've it been Van?_ Was the first thought that flew into her mind. After his display back there, she had immediately come up with his name first. But the knowledge that he was King of Fanelia quickly squashed that suspicion. How could royalty be with commoners? It was the same in ever story she had read; the prince falls in love with the commoner, and they could never be together, so they either commit suicide, or they marry another. It was that simple. Hitomi hated being so stereotypic, but that's the way she saw it in her own eyes.

And besides..._VAN?_ That was like falling in love with her best friend. Yes, she knew that back then, she was only fifteen...she didn't know any better. She was too young to understand...what love really was. All its pleasures...and its hear-breaking pain. _Are you sure?_ Her heart kept asking. _What if...what if...?_ Her heart kept asking so many what-ifs and Hitomi quickly squashed them down again.

Hitomi knew of no other gentleman who could ever be infatuated with her. _I mean, I'm just so **plain** compared to the elegant and beautiful women of the noble houses of Fanelia._ Hitomi thought with a sinking heart. The roses could've been a mistake. Someone must have delivered it to the wrong room.

Hitomi turned towards the door and began towards it, ready to ask the servants to deliver it to the next room over, when her foot crunched on something below her. She picked it up, and found that it was a card, with her name inscribed on the front. She flipped it over and read,

_My emotions remain unspoken, but they will not be soon enough. But for now, take these roses as a sign of my affection for you._

_I love you._

There was no signature, or any indication of who the sender could've been. She stuck some of the flowers in a vase that had some springs of a plant with mini white flowers at the tips (A/N: I don't know what those are called...sorry. It's the little white flowers that come in store-bought bouquets of roses.), and walked outside with the rest.

* * *

She proceeded to the gardens – Merle had given her a map of the palace, thankfully – and upon seeing the nearest gardener, she hurried over and inquired whether he may know the identity of the sender.

The man just smiled and said, "He asked us not to reveal his name. But just so you know, I know for a fact that this man cares deeply for you."

No matter how much she begged and ranted, the gardener would not give in. Assuming the other were the same, she returned to the palace, quite disappointed. The dinner bells rang, and Hitomi returned to her room to place the rest of the flowers in the vase, before departing for the dining hall.

* * *

By the time she got there, the dishes we just being laid out, and Hitomi quickly slid into her seat. Van nodded, and after he took the first bite, everyone else willingly dug in to the food laid before them. Hitomi ate in silence, her thoughts filled with questions. Her eyes scanned the faces at the table carefully, coming at last to rest on Van. If he noticed her gaze, he didn't show it, for his attention was focused elsewhere.

After a long while of brooding and picking at her food instead, Hitomi still had no idea of who it could be. She had been staring down at her plate, absentmindedly picking her food around when she looked up and saw Merle's questioning eyes resting upon her.

"Something wrong?" Merle asked. "You've been quiet this whole dinner." By now everyone's eyes rested on her, waiting for an answer. Hitomi shook her head, knowing that Merle would come after her and pry the answer out of her, one way or another.

Apparently satisfied with her answer –or so she thought- Merle returned to eating, as did the other members of the table. Van looked at Hitomi with concerned eyes, but Hitomi pretended not to see them, and excused herself from the table, a million questions still pounding in her head.

* * *

A few minutes later, as Hitomi was lying on her bed, in her room, staring at the canopy cover above her, the door burst open, and Merle stomped in. Hitomi sat straight up, and regarded her with distracted eyes.

"What?" Hitomi mumbled. Merle shut the door, and jumped across from Hitomi, at the foot of the bed.

"SPILL!" She demanded.

Hitomi opened her mouth, ready to say, "I don't know what you're talking about", but the determined look in Merle's eyes made her consider otherwise. She knew Merle well enough to know that she would pry and pry, and Hitomi would cave sooner or later. Might as well save herself the trouble...

Hitomi simply gestured to the roses in the vase across her room. "Someone sent me those and I can't figure out who."

Merle stared at her with incredulous eyes. "That's IT?" Merle scoffed and shook her head. "All that weird silence and worrying all just because of those?!"

"Do you know who sent them then?" Hitomi asked, poking Merle in the shoulder insistently. "Tell me."

"I thought it would be _obvious_!! And besides, it's not my place to tell." Merle swatted her poking finger away, crossed her arms, and refused to look at her.

"If I answer right will you tell me?" Hitomi enquired. She took Merle's silence as an affirmative, and continued.

"Is it **_Van_**?" Hitomi asked hesitantly. Merle turned her gaze towards her, and nodded slightly.

"Now, see, was it really **that** hard?" Merle asked. Hitomi blinked and fell back on the bed.

"I am so confused...why did he send them, Merle?" Hitomi asked. "Does this mean..."

"Not my place to say," was the flat reply.

Hitomi groaned. For every answer she got she came up with a million more questions, and Hitomi was almost at her limits.

"He loves me, he loves me not..." Hitomi mumbled, as she took a daisy that was by her nightstand, and began to pluck its petals, one by one like the familiar childhood game she used to play. The petals fell away, and Merle watched as the daisy was stripped, eyes following the slowly drifting petals until they hit the ground. At last, Hitomi came upon the last petal.

"He loves me..."

Merle shrugged, and left the room, leaving Hitomi to stare at the daisy with all but one petal. _Did he? Or was this all just in her head?_

* * *

Van paced back and forth in his study, running a hand through his unruly black hair. He had sent Hitomi those flowers, but...what if she still loved Allen? What if she liked some other guy back home on the Mystic Moon? What if she thought of Van only as a friend? What if...

Van was bombarded with what-ifs as well. He was so confused. Van wasn't sure about the best way to tell Hitomi that he loved her. He knew that he did! Van found himself thinking of her every single day...but what if he mistaken this for sibling-like affection?

With a growl, he shook his head, and tried to clear his head of all the what-ifs. He knew enough to know that those would get him nowhere. He sat down in his chair behind the desk, and folded his hands, staring down at the ebony desk before him. He wish he knew the answers...

Van's head snapped up as the door opened, and Merle walked in. She leaned over the desk and gave him a hug.

"Hey Van! What's up?" Merle plopped herself down on the couch next to the desk, and watched him carefully, her tail swaying gently back and forth.

"Confused." Van replied simply, and leaned back in his chair, raising his arms to rest his head on them. "Whoever invented love, made this simply baffling." Van frowned, and turned towards Merle. "You know, I don't even know if I'm in love. I feel something but I just can't figure it out."

Merle cocked her head to one side and grinned. "You of all people...you know, Hitomi found your roses. And, she figured out who sent them, smart girl."

Van smiled slightly. "You helped her out didn't you?"

"Of course!" Merle laughed. "Otherwise she'd be wandering around looking for more answers for questions that didn't exist. You saw her at dinnertime. She was so confused that I _had_ to help her out. Didn't take much though...I think she suspected it."

Van nodded. "Tell me...how does one know that they're in love?"

"Simple," Merle said. "You put their happiness before yours, in any situation, whether they love you back, or not. And, when you're apart, your heart feels empty, like it's missing something." She patted Van reassuringly on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it! It'll all become clear soon enough."

With that said, Merle walked out of the room. '_At least this will give them something to think about..._' she thought. She knew they needed a push, or else they would never admit their feelings. She turned the corner and almost walked into Millerna, who dropped the laundry out of surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry Merle!" Millerna said, picking the scattered clothes up. Merle bent to help her pick it up. When they were finished, they both stood up, and an awkward silence settled between them.

"So, how is Van and Hitomi? Have they realized...?" Millerna started.

"Ah...so you know too?" Merle asked in slight surprise.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure it out! I've seen the way they look at each other. They haven't said anything, or they haven't realized that they love each other. It's kind of sweet...everyone knows that they're in love, except the lovers themselves! Young love...almost makes me wish I weren't married." Both girls giggled. "Of course," Millerna said, "I'll never forget how _confusing_ love was when I was younger. I'd give anything not to go back there. I almost ended up with Allen!"

Merle nodded. "Yes, and I used to like Van remember? I'd almost forgotten, that ever since the war, I've begun to see Van so differently. I see everyone so differently, actually. I used to think you were a snobby, perfect, and prim princess who'd never had a day of work in her life!" Merle laughed nervously.

"Really? I thought you were some lovesick spoiled kitten chasing after Van!" Millerna giggled. "But I'm glad I got to know you better! I guess the war had a big influence on us, didn't it?"

Both girls were silent for a while, as they reminisced. Finally, Millerna said, "Ah! I have to wash these again. I'll see you later okay? And remember, love is something that they have to figure out by themselves. No more matchmaking!" Millerna winked and shook her finger at Merle. She then turned and left the way she had come.

"Sure. See you later!" Merle called. She yawned, and walked back to her room. This had been a good progress. It wasn't matchmaking – it was the push they needed, no – the push they wanted.

* * *

Hitomi walked out onto her balcony, staring up at the Mystic Moon. She was already in her nightgown, but she couldn't sleep. Propping her head up with her hands, she gazed across the gardens, and down upon the newly built Fanelia. Merle had promised to take her shopping tomorrow, and Hitomi was looking forward to seeing all the work that had been done since she was gone.

Part of her wished that she could see it with Van, but he was probably busy tomorrow. The other part was still wondering about his feelings for her. She knew that she couldn't depend on the daisy as a fortune-teller, and she didn't do readings for people anymore, much less herself. But still...

Hitomi wanted to know what true love felt like. Not the storybook descriptions, or the passionate love scenes in teen novels, but the love that she could share with the one she truly cared about. Not only did she want to be loved, but she wanted to find someone who would love her for who she was...not for her looks, money, friends, social status...none of that mattered to her. Just as long as that special one could be happy...

That would be all her happiness in the world.

Trouble is, she was still figuring out who was her Mr. Right.

She turned and walked into her room, not bothering to close the balcony doors. The gentle breeze was refreshing, and it had calmed her thoughts almost instantly. Hitomi slid between the cool sheets, and snuggled deep into the covers, and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

After she fell asleep, a figure with outstretched wings landed quietly on her balcony. The curtains fluttered around him as he stepped through the door, and stopped by her bedside, his folded wings' tips sweeping across the floor gently.

Van reached out for her, stopping short inches before her face. How badly he wanted to touch her skin, just once! But he couldn't. He knew it was wrong – he couldn't have her. Not yet.

Leaving yet another bouquet of flowers – lilies this time – and anonymous card, he kissed her forehead gently, praying she would not wake, and walked back out the balcony door. This was all he would allow himself to have.

Casting on final look at the sleeping Hitomi, he flew off into the night.

* * *

Yepp...I hope that's not too bad. Once again, my sincerest apologies that the update took so long, and I hope that the next update will be considerably faster.

Until the next chapter,

Kyoko


	4. Chapter Four

* * *

Eep! I've been neglecting this story! Ahhh I'm so sorry! I'm just really busy with homework. My social studies teacher likes to throw projects out one after the other...we've gotten three and it's only been a month and a half. And our latest one, the fourth, I have to make up a colony and I'm on charge of the economy...and the fashion. XD Ah well, but you probably don't want to hear about all of this do you? Yess...on to the real stuff.

My sincere THANKS to all my wonderful reviewers. You all make me feel so special. 3 chapters, 35 review. :O wowwie. This is the best response I've ever gotten. Yess and the wonderful and special reviewers are listed, as always. You all have my special thanks. I try my best to keep this story as nice as possible. And also...Van and Hitomi haven't realized that they ARE in love...it's just doesn't really work that way sometimes. This is almost like a first love for them, so of course they're in a sort of denial and a state of confusion. Don't worry....it'll all work out...but I don't want to give too much away ;)

Kamille

Inda

Hearts of Eternity

Darkangl28

Aja

sush

Spirit0

Lauren Laporte

f-zelda

kmmgirly

Kaguya99

nightwanderer

Lily20

iwakura.lain

Naria Anime

JadedTruth

Janine

Again, THANK YOU GUY SOO MUCH! I love all you wonderful people :D Thanks so much for your wonderful support. APOLOGIES FOR TYPOS AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! My typing is off sometimes and I type the wrong words without realizing it. And yes, Mircosoft Word sometimes does NOT pick them up. And I'm just in a hurry to get these chapters out as soon as I can, and I'm sure they you guys don't want the delay of manual spell checking. (Yes, I'm also too lazy to do that. **Sorry!!!**)

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Hitomi was drifting in a deep comforting dream, void of any images. She in her dream began to drift...and she found herself in a dark hallway. Hitomi touched the walls and shuffled the floor beneath her. It all seemed real enough, and she allowed herself to believe that for a second. She began to walk down the hallway, when a hand roughly grabbed her arm, and spun her around to pin her against the wall. Prepared to scream, she opened her mouth, but found herself in the most unexpected situation indeed.

This stranger was kissing her. And yes, she knew it was a man, because she could feel his muscular arms holding her firmly yet gently against the wall. That surprised her most was that she wasn't fighting to stop it. No, she didn't want it to stop. He moved his lips against hers so sensually that it intoxicated her. Hitomi had parted her lips, so his tongue was in her mouth, exploring her every crevice, and rubbing his tongue against hers. His identity was unknown to her, but she didn't care. All she knew was that he was kissing her, and that enough was simply enough to make her world spin and pull her to the brink of sweet insanity.

They were hidden in the shadows, and Hitomi began to felt an urgency that she had never felt before. Whoever this man was she just _wanted_ him, and all of him. Obviously, he must have had the same thoughts, and they began to inch slowly towards the nearest bedroom. And suddenly Hitomi knew this love was forbidden. But that was what made it all the more alluring.

There was a lit candle by the door, illuminating the dark hallway. Hitomi pulled back, and tried to look at his face, but just as she opened her eyes, she was met with a blinding white light. She blinked frantically, and shielded her eyes.

Hitomi sat up in bed, and rubbed her eyes. It was all just a dream. Hitomi groaned at the realization of that; she had really wanted to find out who it was...and his kisses...

Hitomi shook her head, clearing the dream from her thoughts. It would be haunting her all day anyways. She looked for the source of the unexpected brightness, and saw her maids pulling back the curtains. She simply disliked that perfect timing...but then again, it was one of those annoying truths, just as surely as the sun would rise in the east, and just as surely as one would be woken in the climactic part of her dream.

"Good morning, my lady. It's time to get up now. King Van expects you in the breakfast hall in 30 minutes." One of the maids reported happily. The other maid was glancing enviously at something by Hitomi, and Hitomi turned to look at it.

Another bouquet of roses had been left for her. She searched for a card, but this time there was none. Hitomi waited for the maids to leave before getting up to look for any clues as to whom it might've been. _Could it of been Van again?_ Was the only logical thought in her mind.

The balcony doors were wide open, and so Hitomi went to close it. Just as the doors were about to click shut, she pushed open the doors again, and walked out to the middle of the balcony. A single white feather had been left behind.

Hitomi picked it up and ran it down her cheek, sighing at its softness. Van had been here.

She returned to her room, and got ready for breakfast, making a mental note to thank Van for both bouquets. If it turned out that it was not he, she could always say that she made a mistake.

* * *

Hitomi entered the breakfast hall, and slide into her usual seat by Van. Van nodded at her, and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Hitomi had to fight down a blush as she recalled the dream, but she managed to smile brightly back and say, "Yes, very well, thank you."

Van smiled in approval, and began to dig into the food that had just been placed before him. Hitomi did the same, and pretty soon, everyone was done with breakfast. Each table guest eventually departed to begin their daily activities, and soon, Van and Hitomi were the only ones left.

"Would you accompany me out to the gardens?" Van asked suddenly. Hitomi had been sipping water, and she nearly choked on it in surprise. Usually Van had to tend to his kingly duties, but today it was different. Hitomi coughed, and nodded, as Van looked at her in concern.

"I'm okay...I'm okay..." Hitomi mumbled.

* * *

Minutes later, they were walking arm in arm down the beautiful garden paths making random conversation. And suddenly, both of them fell silent.

Hitomi swallowed nervously, and decided to tell him now. If she put it off, then it'd probably be harder later. She also wondered why there were so many butterflies in her stomach...

Hitomi leaned in and whispered next to his ear, "Thank you for the flowers."

Van turned quickly in surprise and by chance, Hitomi didn't have time to pull back her head fast enough. His lips brushed onto hers, and Hitomi felt her heart skip a beat.

And suddenly, Hitomi found herself kissing Van. Van was kissing her back with surprising gentleness that felt all too familiar. Images of her dream flashed before her, but she brushed them off. Surely...that couldn't true. _Van, _the oh-so-sexy man that she would have a forbidden love with? Oh, **please**, it wasn't like that dream would come true. Sure she had heard that "dreams were desires of the heart" but since when did someone dream about a sexy man kissing her, and re-live that fantasy?

Their kiss was imperfect, but to them, it was the most perfect kiss they had ever kissed. They hadn't had much experience, either. But at that moment, Hitomi felt so freed. Suddenly, she realized that she was in love with Van, so in love that she never wanted this kiss to end. She needed Van with her...she now knew what she had felt. That butterfly-like sensation, nervousness, and wonderful warmness in her heart...it was all out of her love for Van that made her feel this way.

And boy, did she love that feeling.

It was like an illicit drug coursing through her veins, intoxicating her senses. The longer the kiss continued, the more addicted she became. She wanted-no, she **needed** more of his kisses.

The kiss was far deeper now, but it made no difference in the world to them if anyone saw them. They were in heaven.

Very reluctantly, Van pulled back, and gently brushed her cheek with his hand. Hitomi smiled softly at him, and placed her hand hesitantly over his.

"I'm sorry." Hitomi whispered. "I had no right to do that."

Van's eyes widened. Hitomi, of all people, was apologizing for something that had electrified all his senses and intoxicated him beyond what a drug could ever do. He needed to tell her...after all these years of keeping it inside his heart, he needed to tell her how he felt.

"Please," Van said hoarsely, "Don't be."

Hitomi's breath caught in her throat. _Could this mean...?_ "Van...I..." She began softly, but he silenced her with another brief kiss. He pulled back slowly, and places his lips next to her ear. Hitomi shivered slightly as she felt his warm breath by her throat.

"Hitomi...I love you." Van said. "I love you so much that it hurts...please, don't leave me again." He held his breath as he pulled back, and looked into her eyes.

Hitomi was lost for words. "I...I..." Hitomi rasped. "I..."

"I don't know what to say..." Was what finally fell upon Hitomi's lips. And instantly she knew she said the wrong thing.

Van's eyes clouded over, and he adverted his eyes, refusing to look at her. He drew a long, painful shuddering breath, before answering.

"It's alright..." Van said suddenly, though his eyes told otherwise. "Forgive me, it was wrong of me to think that you would ever feel that way. Please excuse me." He turned and briskly walked away.

Hitomi finally found her voice and called, "No! Wait! That wasn't what I meant to say! I...I..."

Van stopped, and turned. "Please, spare me your sympathy. I don't need you to pretend to feel the same just because you feel sorry for me."

"But that's not-" Hitomi began, but her words failed once more. He was already walking away, and it was no use now. She had broken his heart, and blew chance to tell Van how she felt.

Hitomi sank to the ground, knees weak. _Why couldn't I say it?_ She kept repeating to herself in her mind. Tears coursed silently down her cheeks as she stared up at the azure sky.

"Why?" She breathed once more. Hitomi knew that she had only brought this upon herself, refusing what she wanted most. It was not as if she meant to do that; her soul was weak with desire for him, and her heart was melted through and through with passion. Hearing him say those words that she had so wanted to hear was enough to bring her down, and she hated that. She felt so weak, so vulnerable...

But she refused to lose to her weak self.

_I promise, for the sake of my love for Van, that I will not lose to a weak self._ She promised herself. _Van WILL know. Even if it takes a thousand years and I die a thousand deaths..._

_My love for him shall be eternal. **It will be known**._

Hitomi wiped her tears away and walked back to the palace, still feeling as alone as she ever was.

* * *

Merle's tail bristled and Hitomi walked into her bedroom. Hitomi saw Merle, and blinked confusedly.

"Merle? What are you doi-" Hitomi began, but was cut off when Merle pounced on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Gee, you're really smart aren't you?" Merle said sarcastically. "You got a PERFECT chance, but you blew it! My, my, I should've known." Merle sighed wearily. "If it wasn't Van who messed up, it would be you!"

Merle swept her annoyed eyes back on the girl, but her eyes softened at once. Hitomi wasn't looking at Merle anymore, but staring off into space, tears silently flowing down her pale face.

"And I promised I wouldn't cry again..." Hitomi's voiced cracked as a fresh wave of sobs over took her again. Merle pulled Hitomi up, and cradled the heart-broken girl in her arms.

"I understand now...you must've not known what to say, right?" Merle crooned. She stroked the girl's hair, frustration now dissipated. She held the girl, rocking her back and forth gently until the sobs subsided, and was replaced by gentle breathing.

"You do know that I have to face him again..." Hitomi said weakly. Merle simply patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Be strong, Hitomi, for the sake of the ones you love...and for yourself. I'll be expecting you at the table for dinner." Merle said quietly, and left Hitomi with her own thoughts to contemplate.

* * *

The hours flew past, and dinnertime came around. Merle entered to hall to find that Hitomi was not there yet. Knowing that girl, she would probably walk in quietly, and stay silent the entire dinner.

She nodded to Van, who had a distant look in his eyes. She didn't know if he knew that she had been watching from behind the shrubs, but if he did or didn't, he didn't show it. Instead he simply smiled sadly at her, with the eyes of one who had suffered a great loss. Merle's heart gave way once more to sympathy for him, but she knew that Van still loved Hitomi, and always would, no matter the circumstance.

Minutes passed, and the dishes were laid before them, even one at Hitomi's unoccupied place at the table. Merle was becoming a bit impatient, her usually swaying tail twitching and bristling every now and then with annoyance. _Where was that damned girl?_ Merle was beginning to wonder if something had happened to Hitomi. Was it possible that she _took her own life_?

"NOOO!" Merle shouted, and stood up from her seat, watching the empty doorway. Seeing no one there, she stared blankly at her plate. Everyone had stopped eating, and was staring at her by now. No, Hitomi wouldn't be that desperate would she? She couldn't have been that broken...but this was Hitomi. And so much had changed since the last time that they had met, so Merle was not certain. From what she had seen in Hitomi's eyes, the chances were quite likely. And this was the reality that dropped down on Merle like a stone weight.

"Merle, is everything okay?" Van asked, voice full of concern.

"HITOMI YOU IDIOT!!" Merle screamed at her plate.

"HEY! Who are you calling an idiot?" Came a voice from the door. Merle looked up and her jaw dropped. Hitomi was dressed beautifully, more nicely than usual, and the make-up on Hitomi's face made her look simply elegant. Merle could tell that Van noticed too, because he was clenching his jaw again in personal frustration that he could not have her.

Van really _was_ refraining himself from ravishing her. He hated the lustful looks that Allen was not giving Hitomi, and he hated how he could not have her. _If only, if only..._He could only long for her in his silent heart. If he could not have her then so be it, but his heart simply refused to let her go.

Van reluctantly tore his eyes away from her, and forced himself to grind out, "You're late" in an even and controlled tone.

"Yes, my apologies, Milord." Hitomi answered quietly and formally, as she took her usual place at the table. She felt a bit rejected at the fact that Van was answering in such a harsh tone, but she knew that he still loved her. True, it may have sounded a tad bit **too** conceited in her eyes, but that was the way it is. Van was often frustrated with himself for reasons even Hitomi didn't understand herself. It was always that he was frustrated at himself for not being strong enough, not being quick enough, not realizing this or that fast enough...

And frustration at not being able to protect Hitomi.

Hitomi knew that this was unhealthy for him in the long run, but this was just the way he was. Sometimes, though, Hitomi just wished that Van would open up to her more. There was a lot that she still did not understand about Van.

Dinner ended as quickly as it had started, and as soon as it was over, Van left briskly to his study, where he had lately been spending all of his time. Hitomi wanted to talk to him – she did not want him to have misunderstood her meaning when she said what she did. He needed to know that she loved him back, and with every fiber of her being.

She walked down the hallway quietly, blending in with the darkness, until she came to the familiar oak doorway to the study. Hitomi was about to raise her hand and knock when a sudden outburst of shouts made her stop in her tracks.

"What?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Van's angry voice came. Hitomi hesitated, before leaning her ear against the door, curiosity getting the better of her.

"But sir! You must! For the good of the kingdom, it has to be done!" Another voice pleaded. _Most likely one of his advisors_, Hitomi thought.

"I don't care! I'm not marrying her!" Van's muffled shout came. Hitomi listened more intently, her heart beating a million times more faster than before. _Marriage...surely, he didn't mean...?_

"You must! For the good of the kingdom, you also must produce a valid heir to the throne! Otherwise..." His advisor trailed off.

"Otherwise what? I'm not in love with her, at all! You may think so, even EVERYONE may think so, but I'm not, and I simply REFUSE to marry her!" Van angrily shouted.

"You think that you're going to marry for love, do you? Don't forget that this girl helped to save your life. You are indebted to her." His advisor argued. Hitomi's eyes widened. _Not me...please don't let that girl be me..._she thought as her heart pounded in apprehension.

"Save my life? Oh please, I would've been fine without her help. It was her choice to butt in at the last minute and-" Van was cut off by his advisor.

"You would have been seriously injured, and we would have possibly lost you! And even YOU know that! Plus, she has the city's respect and admiration. Surely, this has to be the best match!"

Van was silent, before answering. "I still stand with my answer. No. I have talked to her recently, as you remember, and I simply can't stand her improper behavior. She has a whiney voice, she complains too much, she's rude and incompetent, and she hangs herself all over me. Simply repulsive, this girl is! She may look like an angel, but she is horrible and ugly inside. She is a disgrace to this country, and to marry her would be destroying my image as a respectable king. Most and surely of all, **I do not love her**, not as I-" Van's voice died in Hitomi's ear. Hitomi had enough. She wasn't going to stay, and listen to him insult her, breaking her down bit by bit. _He must have remembered that kiss..._She thought sadly. Perhaps he mistook her actions. Perhaps it was all her fault...Hitomi shut her eyes, places her hands over her ears, and ran. She ran away, away from the voice that had hurt her so deeply at that instant.

_Was she truly so repulsive in his eyes?_

But if our Hitomi had stayed, she would have heard Van finish his conversation.

"-not as I love Hitomi. Though she may not love me back, I'll find some way for her to be happy. It's either her, or no one else at all, and I stand by that decision." Van said firmly to his advisor.

The advisor sighed, defeated. "Time and time again, we have had this argument. It's repeated like a broken record. I am old, and I simply cannot drive myself to my wit's end every single time to persuade you to marry Lady Eiko of Freid. But tonight, this record will skip."

Van looked curiously at his advisor. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. I will allow you to marry whom you wish. I admit that perhaps you will not have died that day. If she had not pulled you back from the edge of the castle wall, all you may have suffered was a broken arm or leg. Nevertheless, I admit that the other advisors will not be too happy with me. It was actually one of your father's last wishes to allow you to marry as you wished. Perhaps it is I, in my old age, felt the urgency to see you married and settled, and made the mistake of trying to push your heart towards another. As long as you are happy..." His advisor bowed, and left the room. Van walked him to the door, and blinked confusedly.

There was something different about this door...he closed his eyes and tried to somehow sense the difference. The scent of wild flowers met his senses, and he knew instantly that Hitomi had been here, if not briefly, for a little while.

And his usually tanned complexion paled when he realized what must have happened.

Oh, he was certainly in deep shit if he was ever going to try and win Hitomi back.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long wait! So many projects...a ton of homework...and a mother who don't give me enough time on the computer. -.-; I really can't guarantee the time of wait for the next chapter, but I will do my absolute BEST to make is a little faster than this wait was. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys really make my day.

Yours truly,

Kyoko


	5. Chapter Five

YEAHHH I'M BACK! Miss me much? ;P my apologies for the delay again...I'm just so happy that there's been a temporary break in projects this weekend. Thank you all for understanding the homework issue. and thanks so much for the reviews. They make me so happy! I'm not going to include a review list this time – I'd rather much get right to the story. But thank you all SO much...you all have my undying gratitude, my dear reviewers. I love you all!

I've been neglecting the disclaimer ; So, I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I just own the story that I wrote.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Hitomi stirred within her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes. Her sleep had been oddly dreamless, and she felt somewhat disappointed. She sat up and stretched, surprised to find that she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday night, and that her face felt oddly stretched.

And the Hitomi remembered it all. She had run down the hall and into her room, crying like there was no tomorrow. The harsh cold reality had hit her so hard that it numbed her soul with a deep, ripping sadness. She knew that she was a fool to believe what he said. A shred of doubt still hoped for the better. _Please let this all be a lie! Please, it can't be true._ Her thoughts begged. _No, it can't be..._

_But it is._

Hitomi groaned and curled herself deeper into her bedspread. This couldn't be happening. It was true wasn't it? She was always hanging around nearby, and suppose he found it an annoyance? He never showed it though...never in his expressions. But Van was always one to hide things from everyone...

A knocking on the door broke her from her thoughts, leaving one remaining when she heard the voice on the other side.

"Hitomi?" Van called through the door. "We have to talk."

_NO!_ Her mind hissed. But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she suffered. She felt like such a bitch now. _Maybe this is what love does to you. If so...**I'll have none if it**._

She quickly pulled a light, morning robe around her petite figure, and sat down at the edge of the bed, forcing herself to pull on a serene, controlled expression. She would give him a speech that he would never forget.

"Come in." She said, with some harshness in her tone.

Van opened the door cautiously. He admitted that he felt a little frightened now, but he had to talk to her. He had to make her believe him.

"Hitomi..." He shut the door behind him, and pulled up a chair so that he sat across form her. "I'm afraid that you may have misunderstood some things." He said carefully. The last thing he wanted was to make her agitated, or angry, especially in her state of mind right now. He knew that she was a lot more 'unstable' than she looked at the moment.

Hitomi's eyes flashed, and Van knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say. "Misunderstood? Yes, I agree. I misunderstood everything." Hitomi began in an even controlled voice. Van almost stopped to breathe a sigh of relief, but realized all too soon that she didn't mean her words.

"Yes. It's all my fault isn't it?" Hitomi continued. "Stupid me, to even _begin_ to think that I would have a chance with you. Did you know that I actually fell for you? I **loved** you. But that's all in vain now." She said bitterly. "Obviously you didn't even have the heart to spare me from the pain. You led me on, believing that possibly you could feel the same. In turn, I truly misunderstood. I misunderstood the fact that you could possibly be a kind individual with any feelings for me at all!"

Hitomi grabbed her glass of water on the table by her bed, and flung its contents at him angrily. Van simply sat calmly, as the water drenched him. He sat in silence for a few moments. His masked expression stonily regarded her with such silence that even Hitomi herself began to squirm slightly, uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

But she wouldn't give in.

Finally, Van sighed, and stood up, brushing off his pants. Hitomi forced herself not to stare at his form, as he moved the chair back to its original position. Anger still coursed through her like white-hot poison that refused to set.

"If that's how you feel...then I guess I have no choice." He said quietly, his expression full of sadness. He left, shutting the door gently behind him.

The moment he left, Hitomi felt the hard reality of the world drop onto in one single beat. Her anger dissipated, and was replaced by angst and cold dread. She has seen his expression, so full of depth, and for a moment, she had felt his sadness and yearning. Before, she had seen that expression so long ago, during the war, and it was she who coaxed him out of that sadness.

But now she was the one who caused it.

Hitomi pulled herself fully onto the bed, burying her face into her soft, comforting pillow. What had she done? How could she?

_I don't deserve him._ She thought. _I don't deserve it. Not I, who turned his heart away, when I was the one seeking it._

She punched her pillow a few times out of sheer frustration. Hitomi knew that she should've told him everything, right at that chance. But she was too foolish to have seen that opportunity, and it slipped right out of her grasp. Amidst the punches, she noticed a strange sensation on her hands. Holding them up to inspect that, she noticed that it was wet.

Her hands flew up to feels her face, only to find a flood of tears falling down uncontrollably. In her mind, she had been so busy beating herself up that she had not noticed the natural reaction to the loss of what she had pushed away. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and she was crying so hard that no sound escaped from her mouth.

In her sate of anguish, she barely heard a door fly open, and someone angrily stomping into the room.

"I've had enough." A steely voice said. Hitomi looked up to find a furious Merle staring down at her. "You had your chances, and you just missed them! I see how fairly obvious how much you care about Van. You hurt him more deeply then you could ever know." Merle extended her claws but hesitated before bringing them down.

"You don't deserve this. You don't deserve the salvation of pain." Merle hissed. "I thought that when I handed Van over to you that you would fulfill him, and love him just as he loved you. But I was wrong. You chewed up his heart and spit it back out!"

"Y-y-you don't-t u-understand-d..." Hitomi began weakly. All her crying had weakened her body, and it was the most Hitomi could rasp out as she clutched her aching stomach.

"Understand what? Did you actually believe that Van would say _anything_ that degraded you? No! He loved you. Let me emphasize that one more time. **He. Loved. You.** He loved you too much to hurt you, and he even thought that he didn't deserve you! And he was wrong. _You_ don't deserve him!" Merle seethed. She knew this was wrong, taking all her anger out on this poor girl, but it was just so _frustrating_.

All she ever wanted was for Van to be happy. This girl was supposed to be his happiness, and she gave it to him. But in result, this girl ripped apart his heart. The saddest part was...

Even through all this, even through all the hate and lies...Van still loved her. With all his heart, Van cared for Hitomi in a way that Merle couldn't understand. She had walked into his study, and found him sitting silently at his desk, head resting on his hands, and upon closer inspection, found tears silently dripping onto the parchment on the desk.

"_What's wrong?" Merle had asked._

"_Nothing. Just a misunderstanding, that's all." Van quickly wiped his face off with a piece of cloth from his desk, and resumed what looked like busy work. Merle knew better. He was only flipping papers around to make himself look busy._

"_Tell me, Van. Please." Merle pleaded. She wanted nothing more to help him._

_Van sighed. "Hitomi overheard my insults about Princess Eiko, and thought that it was about her. And she hates me now." He looked away, smiling sadly. "But I still love her. Somewhere inside her still exists a beautiful heart, the one I feel in love with. It's not there right now, but it'll be back! I'm sure of it." He gave Merle a genuine smile, and began writing on a piece of parchment paper._

"_But she can't do this to you! How could she possibly think that she would be depicted like the slut that Eiko is?!" Merle fumed. With a loud resounding growl of frustration, she stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She was going to have a little chat with Hitomi..._

And now here she was, standing before the small girl, who was absolutely disgusted with herself.

"You're right Merle. I don't deserve to live. And I don't deserve to feel the pain of death. I'll just waste away...just fade away...until I'm not here anymore." Hitomi murmured quietly to herself. By now her sobs had subsided, and she was curled up into a ball, rocking herself back and forth gently.

Merle said nothing, only gritted her teeth in silence. Damn, this girl had no appreciation! She couldn't even appreciate the friendship she had with Van, and the hope of something more! There was nothing more for her to do. The punishment that Hitomi would deal to herself would be great enough.

Perhaps too great. Merle could only hope that Hitomi would not take her own life. Looking upon this broken girl, she cold only pray, that somewhere, inside Hitomi, the happy girl that had once brightened Merle's life would return. And the familiar spark in her now dull green eyes – maybe that would return as well.

She turned, and slammed the door upon leaving, the vibrations rippling through the walls of the castle. Hitomi winced at the sound, and curled herself up tighter. Moving to the darkest corner she could find, obscured from light, she curled herself up, and cried herself silently back to sleep.

* * *

When she woke it, it was well beyond noon, and the warm sun was shining through the open window. Her maids had been here, but it seemed that they had not found her. Hitomi stood, and dug herself out of the back of her closest, shaking herself quietly. Silently, she changed out of her wrinkled nightclothes and into a light dress and a dark blue cloak over it, before slipping out the door.

Hitomi ducked between the shadows, and managed to escape the palace unseen. She ran down to the front gates, and out the back gate that was not as heavily guarded. The door was covered by an abundance of vines and leaves, so that it was easily hidden from sight. Van had revealed this secret to her on one of their garden strolls.

Van... 

Hitomi touched the door gently in reminiscence, before tearing her thoughts away from him.

_I have to get away from here. Far away...where no one will find me. Ever._ Her mind determinedly said. _Even if it leaves him behind...I want to save him from that sadness, the sadness that I would only bring if I stayed._

She pressed two fingers to her lips and pressed it to the door, in an indirect kiss. This would be the last time she would see this place, and the last time it would see her. Bowing her head gently, and murmuring good blessings, she uttered her final farewell to the palace, before hurrying off down the dirt path that led to the town, pulling her hood over her head.

She reached the town in a matter of time, and was soon lost in the flurry of excitement. Merchants on her left and right shouted offers of good bargains, and she felt her old self return for a second. What caught her eye, however, was a lone stand between two extravagant ones. It was small and shabby, and not much, but the girl there was desperately trying to sell what she could to anyone.

Hitomi approached the stand, hesitantly, and the girl smiled shyly at her. The girl was no more than thirteen years of age, and had dark brown eyes and black hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Despite the booth's shabby appearance, the girl seemed to glow with happiness.

"What's your name? Why are you by yourself?" Hitomi asked, smiling. The girl looked down, shyly.

"I'm Kelly. My mom...she's sick. I made a garden so that I could help her! I can make her not sick anymore with the medicine I bought!" Kelly replied cheerfully.

"What about your father?" Hitomi asked, curious.

"My daddy's away right now, and people say bad stuff about him." Kelly frowned at this. "But I still love him. I'm sure that he'll come back home soon, and he'll make mommy happy!"

"That's good to hear!" Hitomi smiled warmly. What Kelly said in a way reminded her of her situation. However, it was still not possible for Van to see her in the same way now.

"Can I get you anything?" Kelly asked gesturing to the fruits, blushing. "I feel bad asking for charity like this. Please, if you don't need to buy anything, then you don't need to."

Hitomi scanned the variety of foods before making her choice. "Um...what are those over there?" She point to a small pile of green fruits.

"Those are guavas! They're really good." Kelly took on, and hacked it opened with a dull knife she had. She sliced it into pieces, and handed one to Hitomi. "Try one!"

Hitomi took it, and ate it. Her eyes lit up. They _were_ good! "I'll buy 10 guava fruits." Hitomi said, smiling slightly. Her stomach was demanding more, and she blushed when her stomach gave off a resonating growl.

Kelly handed her a sack with the carefully counted ten. Hitomi handed the girl fifty coins, but after Kelly counted it, she protested.

"This is too much!" Kelly cried. "They're only two coins each!" Hitomi smiled at Kelly gently, and took Kelly's hands into her own.

"It's for your mother. You care about her, so I suggest that you take care of her as best as you can. I...made the mistake of doing the opposite, and I ended up pushing the one I loved away. Please, don't make the same mistake I did. You're a special girl, and I wish you the best of luck!"

Hitomi hurried away, ignoring the protests of the girl who still claimed that she was overpaid. After a while, Kelly subsided her calls, and simply smiled at the retreating back of the woman who had just been here. She never got her name, but she had a feeling that they would meet once again.

Hitomi weaved through the forests on the outskirts of town until she came to a little clearing. There was a sparkling lake in the middle, and she sat with her back to a tree, washing the skins of the guava fruits, and eating them slowly in the warm sunshine. As she finished her final ones, she tucked the sack away, and walked over to the lake, staring down at her reflection.

A girl with long, brown hair, and dull green eyes stared back at her. Hitomi angrily smacked at the water with her hand, distorting her reflection. Those eyes that stared back. They were traitorous eyes. Eyes that hurt her most beloved.

Hitomi sat, and hugged her knees on the shore, and watched as the sun set on the cliff opposite the lake. The sky was painted pink and orange, and slowly fading into blue. Lanterns were lit in the town, and merchants began calling their offers to the new crowd that came out for the nightly festivities.

It was suddenly then that she knew that she had nowhere to go. Hitomi walked over to the cliffs, and stared down at the deep darkness that the bottom. It was as far as her eyes could see, and she subconsciously reached for it, arms outstretched. Darkness was what her deep loneliness sought, and darkness was what she found. What she most realized was the fact that they would never, ever find her.

In the back of her mind, voices kept telling her, "Don't, Hitomi, don't! You can't!" but she merely pushed them aside. _I can._ She thought firmly. _And I will._ The protesting grew even more insisting, and she simply pushed them to the back of her mind and ignored them.

Hitomi stood on the edge of the cliff, her back facing the wide canyon and the setting sun, her hands clasped against her chest in prayer. She couldn't think of much to say – the only thing that was on her mind was Van. _Please, let Van be happy. Don't let my mistakes destroy his future, and may my demise be a healing cure for my horrible actions. May he find love, and peace within him. May his kingdom prosper, and may that girl Kelly find happiness within her life._

She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. It was either now, or never. If she held it off, she could possibly never be able to do it again. She tilted her head up towards the sky, and let gravity push her body back. Her feet lifted off the ground, and she felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably, both in an uncomfortable feeling and from apprehension.

And so Hitomi began to fall to her death.

* * *

Gah. I've put this off way too long. I hope that this chapter wasn't full of extreme suckiness. I tried to make it longer, but I can't exactly think of anything to fill in. The words came as I typed. And to answer some of your questions...Yes, I actually did plan this story out. Actually, after you said the idea, I did it out of extreme boredom in my school agenda. I was so bored that I even planned a second story! So yes, that will be in the works after the completion of this story. I'm expecting this to be about...ten chapters in total. I've planned out each chapter, so lol, yes I'm proud of myself for that tiny accomplishment right now, and my thanks for the reviewer who asked about it! Anyways, I pray that my next update will not be too long, and THANK YOU to all of you for reviewing me. : You all truly do make my day!

Love always,   
Kyoko

PS: Excuse my grammer. Whenever I do these, I type really fast, and sometimes my grammer goes...whee! out the door. So excuse those mistakes! Mircosoft Word doesn't pick it up, and I don't either. I was eager to get this out as soon as I could, and so I didn't really bother to go and nit-pick through the whole thing.


	6. Chapter Six

;-; I am so so so sorry!! I knew I had to update but I had a small case of writer's block and I was busy too. I knew what to put in the chapter….I just didn't know how to make it into 3000 words x.o I have standards xD And I had to work on a project all break and every weekend. We have to make a children's book, and unfortunately, my group decided to make it comic-book-style, and what's even more unfortunate, is that I'm the only one in my group who can actually draw pretty well ;-; So I was slaving over each page for 3 hours….and I'm still not done with the story!! And it's due this Friday!! runs around panicking x.x

Err…yes. My reviewers think I'm evil. -.-x No worries…this chapter is much much better. : Disclaimer is, that I don't own any of the Escaflowne characters. I LOVE MY REVIWERS!! You guys are AWESOME. Muah!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Van's head snapped up in his study. (He didn't know it, but that this moment, Hitomi was sneaking out the side gate) Hand running through his hair, he asked himself in his mind. _What was amiss?_ Something was wrong, and he didn't know what.

At that moment, Merle burst into the room. "Hitomi's gone!!" She yelled. Then she paused. "Not that you really care, right?"

"You idiot!" Van jumped up and ran past a bewildered Merle. He knew what Hitomi was going to do, but he was afraid that he wouldn't get there in time.

Merle looked out after him, a bemused look on her face. _I'll never understand this whole 'love' concept…_

Van ran out the palace doors, stopping briefly to question a guard on patrol duty. "Did you see Lady Hitomi walk out of the garden gates?" Van asked hurriedly. The guard nodded briefly, and pointed to the side gate. It was almost indiscernible, from the amount of vines and ivy that had grown over it. He could sense Hitomi's presence on this door. He pushed it open, surprised at how easily the lock gave way.

_Hitomi was defiantly here…_He thought. He looked out to towards the busy streets, mentally tracing the possible route Hitomi could've taken. Then, he ran.

* * *

Kelly looked out that the open sunset, a rare smile on her face. She couldn't forget that woman with the beautiful green eyes. Vivid, bright, and beautiful…but their depths revealed only sadness. There was something special about that woman, Kelly could tell. Most passerbies' wouldn't give a second look to her shabby stand, but this stand stood out the most to that woman. And plus…Kelly reached into her pocket to touch the extra coins. She knew how much medicine she could buy with the extra money, but some part of her still felt guilt from the extreme generosity.

A sudden flurry of noise awoke her from her silent thoughts, and she turned to see a young man with jet-black hair trying to push through a crowd.

"Let me through! I'm in a hurry!" He shouted, trying to shoulder his way through, despite the disgruntled remarks of the many he forced his way past. The crowd seemed only to close in more on him as he tried harder to push through. Kelly bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do. Should she just watch? Or should she…

Before she knew it, she fan forward, stand forgotten, to the crowd of busy shoppers. Kelly reached into the crowd, snaking her arm around some people before grabbing the young man's arm. Their eyes met, as she tried to pull him out. After a few seconds of fierce tugging, she fell out with a thud onto the dirt ground. She pulled him over to her stand and faced him, scrutinizing him.

"You're looking for someone." Kelly finally said. The man nodded.

"My name is Van. I'm looking for a woman named Hitomi Kanzaki. Have you seen her?" Van inquired hurriedly. Kelly smiled.

"Your majesty. You mean the green-eyed lady with brown hair?" Kelly responded, an amused twinkle in her eyes. Van waved his hand impatiently at that comment.

"No need for formalities. Yes, her. Which way did she go?" Van asked.

Kelly smiled. "Before I tell you, you have to promise that you won't make her sad anymore." She said firmly. "Her eyes were so beautiful…but they were so heart-breaking. Whatever you did, you have to fix it."

Van smiled slightly. "Yes, I promise." Kelly nodded.

"I'll be keeping you to that." She said, pointing down the road. "I watched her as she left. I think she went to the Field of Spirits. It draws the sadness and anger of people, and makes them do bad things." Van's eyes widened a little, recognition of that area evident in his eyes.

"Thank you!" He shouted, running down the road as fast as his leg could take him.

He reached the field in record time. At first, he saw nothing but trees. _Hitomi, where are you?_ His mind raced. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the impossible unfolding, his worst most terrible field. Hitomi was standing at the edge of the cliff, eyes closed, evidently preparing to jump to her death.

"NO! HITOMI DON'T DO IT!!" He shouted, but it was too late. He could only watch as her body disappeared over the side of the cliff.

Before he knew it, his instincts were acting before him, and he was jumping off the cliff after her. Fabric ripped from his back and his angelic white wings unfolded. Van winced at the brief pain, and reached out in freefall towards his only love.

The ground was rising up to meet them quickly, and those rocks didn't look too friendly. He grabbed her falling body, and cradled it against his body. Realizing that there wouldn't be enough time to change direction in midair, he positioned his body to that he was on the bottom, shielding her from the fall. His wings flapped frantically, trying to slow their velocity.

They hit the hard bottom, and Van felt a splitting pain rip across his body. He blacked out instantly, but before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Hitomi screaming his name. _Hitomi…_

As Hitomi fell over the cliff, she briefly registered someone holding her. _What…?_

She barely had time to think, however. She knew the ground was fast approaching; yet she still felt her body being moved. _Angels must be lifting my soul to heaven…_Hitomi thought out of her delirium. Wind blew at her from both sides, and she felt a feather brushing past her face. _Angels…Van, my angel…_His face was the only thing she could think of.

Her flight came to a sudden and painful stop, and she felt herself colliding with something firm. Hitomi opened her eyes slowly to find herself staring into a well-toned chest. Her eyes traveled up and she nearly choked in horror.

"VAN!"

Her scream echoed through the canyon around them. His eyes, still partially open, stared at her blankly, before disappearing before their lids. His wings disappeared in a flash of light, and a silence settled around the canyon, only to be broken by Hitomi's frantic sobbing. Tears streamed down her face unchecked. There was nothing she could do for him anymore. _Why…?_ She thought. _Why me? Why would he sacrifice himself for someone who has hurt him so much?_

"_He loved you."_ Merle's words echoed once again in her head. Hitomi still couldn't comprehend how or why this came to be, but she was determined to make it work now. Tossing away the seething hate that had bred in her thoughts, she pulled Van away from the rocks. Blood stained at her hands, and Hitomi was choked with sobs once more. She hated seeing him like this, and the fact that it was her fault didn't help at all.

_If he sacrificed himself for me this way…doesn't this mean that he'll forgive me? Or has he already?_ She thought. "I want to be sure, so bad." She whispered, staring at her wounded love.

"HEY!" A shout came from overhead. Hitomi looked up, relieved to see Merle tossing a rope down. "Carry him and climb up. It shouldn't be too hard, considering the amount of platforms this rock has. It's almost like a staircase." Merle called down. Hitomi made a strange face, and nodded.

Hitomi struggled with his body, and propped his arm around her neck, supporting him as they climbed. The sky grew darker, and by the time they reached the top, Hitomi was exhausted, and soaked in his blood. It was nighttime now, and they began the walk back to the castle in the shrouding darkness, going as fast as they could.

Merle, now carrying Van, turned and smirked at Hitomi as they ran. "Some suicide, ne?" Hitomi looked at her quizzically, confused thoughts now sprouting in her mind, despite the urgency of the situation.

"I thought you were furious at me…?" Hitomi asked carefully. They were nearing the castle, but Merle said nothing in reply.

By the time they got to the main gate, half the castle staff was outside awaiting them, and they quickly took the young king inside to bandage him up and heal him. Hitomi stayed by the door the whole time with Merle, until the healer finally came out.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hitomi asked, desperation in her eyes. Merle smiled slightly. _Humans and their strange…_

"We can only hope. He's lost a lot of blood." The healer looked grave. "He hasn't woken up yet, either. You can go in now, however."

Hitomi took a deep breath to calm her nerves, before entering the room. Van was lying on a bed, torso bandaged with white cloth. Hitomi knelt by the bed, and took his hand in hers, stroking it gently, and trying to return the warmth that was lost while journeying through the frigid night.

"Van…" Hitomi whispered. "I'm sorry. It was my fault you had to go through so much pain to save me. But now I know what you meant by it all, why you would be willing to sacrifice your life to save me."

She leaned over to his ear, and whispered, "_I love you, too_", praying that somehow, through his unconsciousness he would hear those words. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned back again, still holding his hand. "Please, wake up. Not just for me, but for all of Fanelia and the people who love you as much as I do."

If Van heard her or not, he gave no indication. His breaths came slowly, ragged and steady, like a weary man struggling for each next breath of life.

"Because you came to your senses, you dope." A voice said behind her. "And because I could never hate you for so long."

Hitomi turned to see Merle smiling at her. She gave Merle a quizzical look, wondering what in the world she was talking about. Merle saw this and gave her an exasperated look.

"Remember? You asked me why I wasn't mad at you anymore?" Merle demanded. Hitomi suddenly developed a look of dawning comprehension on her face.

"OH! Sorry, I almost forgot about that." Hitomi said nervously. "Thank you." Merle just rolled her eyes.

"I will never understand you humans…" She mumbled. Hitomi chuckled lightly, and soon Merle joined in.

"Well," Merle finally said. "I guess I'd better go. Are you going to be by his side all night?"

Hitomi nodded. "At least until he wakes up." She said, smiling affectionately at his sleeping form.

Merle nodded, and pulled up a chair for Hitomi. "I suggest you sit, or else you'll be very uncomfortable in the morning from kneeling all night."

Merle turned to leave, but Hitomi grabbed her arm. "Thank you," Hitomi said, "for everything. I'm grateful for your friendship." Merle smiled.

"As am I, Hitomi, as am I."

* * *

Van was floating in darkness, each passing hour in the real world feeling only like seconds to him. _Am I alive? Or am I dead?_ He thought, each question passing through his mind interchangeably every few seconds. A flash of light brought him back to his senses, and he awoke to find himself alone, in a dark room.

"Wake up, Van" A voice said. He turned, and saw Hitomi standing there, the saddest expression he had ever seen on her face. He got off of the bed, wondering why he felt no pain. Considering the wounds he received, diving after her, he should've at least reciVan turned towards Hitomi with relief, seeing that she was still there.

"Hitomi…" He whispered, reaching out towards her. She stood still, as if oblivious to his actions, yet watching him with a penetrating gaze.

"Wake up." She repeated, her eyes more piercing. He felt as if she saw through to his dark soul, and beyond to his every thought. Van reached closer, now only inches from her face.

"Aren't I awake already?" He asked her. Hitomi said nothing, but only continued to watch him. Van reached out to stroke her cheek.

His hand passed through her face. Van pulled his hand back quickly, horrified.

"Wake up, please." Hitomi whispered, tears now running down her cheeks. "Because…because…" She stuttered, and looked down, her hair now shading her weeping eyes. Van waited, eyes never leaving her face. He knew what was coming, but for once…He wanted to hear those words coming straight from her mouth.

"…Because** I love you**." She finally whispered, brokenly. Van felt a surge of happiness go through him, but at the same time, his heart broke, seeing the sadness on his love's face.

"Hitomi…" he said, but she wouldn't look at him again. She just kept sobbing, and finally, she crumpled to the ground. He tried with all his might to reach out for her, to comfort her in his arms, but surprisingly, his arms refused to move.

The room melted away, and Van was pulled back suddenly through the darkness, as if an invisible hand was dragging him back against his will. 'Hitomi!' His mind screamed, and he desperately watched her, as her form grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Van reached towards her, and suddenly he was flying back towards Hitomi. She looked up, tears still staining her cheeks, but she smiled, and reached towards him with a trembling, outstretched hand. Their hands touched, and a wonderful feeling of joy surged through him from the point of contact. Van whispered, "I love you too" back to her. She smiled, and opened her mouth to reply.

But a second later, he was back in the darkness again, Hitomi gone. Flames erupted around him, and he was plagues by the horrifying images of his country being burned down once more. Blagus, killed before his very eyes, and the maniacal laughter of Dilandau ringing in his ears.

He dropped to his knees, and held his head in his hands, the images of his haunting past too much to bear. He remembered it all too clearly, how he had been crowned king, and yet his country had been reduced to a mere pile of rubble mere moments after by use of fire.

_No…not again…_Van thought. _Was this not my fault? I wasn't strong enough to protect them all. Why do I need to wake up now?_ Hitomi's face faded, and he was left alone in the darkness, struggling with the horrifying images that overcame him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hitomi could only watch helplessly as Van began to toss and turn violently, hyperventilating and sweating. "Van!" She cried desperately. "Please, you have to wake up!" Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she held his hand for as long as she could.

Finally, the thrashing subsided, and he fell back into a peaceful slumber once more. Hitomi sighed, exhausted. She had just spent the last few hours, wide awake and continuously talking to him, trying to soothe him with her voice. She reached over with her free hand, and brushed back his hair affectionately, relieved that he was slumbering peacefully once more. For a moment, she watched him, thoughts racing through her mind.

'_What do I do when he wakes up?_' Hitomi wondered helplessly. '_How can I face him again?_' She let herself drown into her thoughts, hands still clutching his. Turning to look across the room, she saw that it was already 3AM. Hitomi smiled slightly; no wonder she felt exhausted. Her eyelids were steadily drooping, and she kept forcing herself to snap them open. Finally, she surrendered, and leaned her body closer to the bed. Resting her head on her arms, she almost instantly fell into a peaceful slumber, aided by the softness of the mattress, and surround by Van's scent of the fields of summer.

_She was in a field, a meadow of flowers. Van's presence was all around her, surrounding her, and protecting her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes and reminisced, feeling the safety of his protection around her._

'_Hitomi', a deep voice said softly behind her._

_She turned and saw Van, smiling gently, standing not too far away. 'Van…' She cried happily, smiling joyfully, true happiness eminating from her for the first time in what seemed like ages._

_Hitomi ran towards him, arms outstretched, and he caught her in his arms, embracing her tightly, whispering in her ear how he would never let her go, and how he would always protect her. For once, Hitomi let herself believe it, and they remained like that for what seemed like eternity, neither wanting to let go, basking in the warmth of their embrace, and simply enjoying each other's presence._

And so, for the first time in years, Hitomi smiled as she dreamt.

* * *

Well, so what if it didn't reach 3000. Close enough. I apologize for the long wait. X.x I know many of you are eager to see the next chapter out as soon as possible, and I really am trying. Thank you for all your support – your reviews, and even emails mean a lot to me :

Love always,

Kyoko


	7. Chapter Seven

Konnichiwa, minna-san! ; Gomen ne…I haven't been writing in at least…two to three months? Or has it been longer? I'm not sure…but I know that I haven't been posting in a while. And I do have an urge to finish this story...no matter the lack of reviewers I get. ; I've actually been setting up my laptop that my dad gave me. I don't get a lot of time on my normal computer…which is actually…cough faster cough so I've been using that…fastness to do other things. Plus, when my dad came back from Oklahoma, he forgot to bring Microsoft office along with him, since he had forgotten to install it, so I had to wait until he came back to install it. And yeah, I know, I could've been typing meanwhile then, but..hehe..; Writer's block. And an addiction to Tanemura Arina-sensei's work :3 Ah! My dear Ta-kun!

So much love to all my reviewers. I hope you are all still alive out there. Enjoy this chapter…I hope it seems good to all of you. I'll have more time to update now that I snuck my laptop to my room, and I can type when my mom's not looking xD the advantages of having a near-silent laptop…and the SLOW disadvantages..-.-;;

All righty then. :3 Here it is. Don't fall asleep on me, ya'hear! XD

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"_Shit, it's morning, already."_

These were the first few thoughts that Van has as he blinked, his vision clearing slowly. It took him a few moments to register that yes, he was in his room, but obviously he had been asleep for several days. He knew it was at least well past twelve already. Van frowned. What about his duties? What had happened there?

He tried to lift his arm, but to his surprised, there was a resistance when he tried. He looked, and smiled gently. Hitomi was sleeping on his arm, and from the looks of it, quite exhausted. He quietly slipped his arm out from under her folded arms, and crept out of bed. Van then pulled the blankets over her shoulders, and after a moment's consideration, kissed Hitomi gently on the forehead. His footsteps still felt a little wobbly, and he felt aching pains from cramped and injured muscles. No doubt some physical training would be in order. Van grabbed a walking stick by the door, and hobbled his way out.

He first made his way out of the hospital wing to his bedroom. There, he changed into his usual clothes. As he stepped out of the room, however, a surprised maid carrying a rather precarious stack of folded blankets nearly crashed into him. He reached out a hand to quickly steady the tipping stack. When it stopped swaying, they both gave a sigh of relief, and laughed.

"You're finally out of bed then!" The maid commented. "It's good to see you back on your feet, sir!" Then she saw the walking stick. "Well, sort of…How is Lady Hitomi, by the way? Has she risen?"

Van shook his head. "No, she's still sleeping in the hospital ward. I didn't have the heart to wake her; She looked so exhausted."

The maid looked confused. "Of course she is! She's been by your side for two week straight, tending to you. Don't you remember?"

Van blinked. "I was _unconscious_." He said flatly.

"Oh! No! I didn't mean it that way! No, I meant, well, I mean, if she was there for two whole weeks, and OH! I'm sorry, your Majesty!" The maid bowed quickly and scurried off, flustered.

Van chuckled. Such lively staff. He headed straight for the training grounds. No doubt his duties would have to wait until he was in good physical condition. And, yes, some catching up would have to do, as well. He needed to be not only in good mental condition, but in good physical condition as well. Otherwise, he believed, he could not run a country without such strength. A strong country needed a strong leader, and that was that.

Van reached the training grounds. There was no one in sight, not even Allen. Strange…Shaking his head, and clearing his thoughts, he unsheathed his sword and positioned it in front of him. A mannequin, beat up from various rounds of physical sparring, stared right back at him defiantly. Not for long.

Van steadied himself, and with a cry, lunged himself forward.

* * *

Hitomi blinked slowly, and sat up slowly, stretching out he arms behind her head. The blanket feel off he shoulders as she realized that it was already late afternoon. She looked towards the bed routinely to check up on Van, but to her surprise, he eyes were met with a rumpled, but empty bed. Hitomi was alarmed. Was he already awake? And she hadn't realized it? 

Hitomi promptly jumped up, knocking over the chair, and ran out the door. She had to know for sure. She ran past his bedroom, his study, and the throne room. Not there. As she walked down the hall and past the laundry room, a flustered maid was depositing a rather large stack of blankets in a cart.

"Honestly," the maid was muttering, "That Van Fanel! I swear, that is one of the most infuriating kings in Fanelian history! He's just lucky I actually get paid enough, or I'd ditch this-"

Hitomi coughed lightly, and the maid jumped, realizing that she'd been overheard. "Lady Hitomi! I didn't mean that! I mean, well…" The maid blushed. That was already twice in one day she'd been caught off guard.

"Don't worry about it." Hitomi reassured her. "Do you know where Van is?" The maid thought for a minute before answering.

"He was heading towards the South Wing of the palace. That's all I remember when I bumped into him earlier." She answered. Hitomi thanked her, and ran towards the Southern end of the palace, all the while mentally ticking off a list of places that Van could be. The orchard? No, Van only did inspection once a month, and it wasn't time yet. The stables? Van was in no condition to ride. The hot springs? A warm blush crept across Hitomi's cheeks as unwanted images of Van crept into her mind. "NO! OF COURSE NOT!" She said aloud, laughing rather brazenly to shake off the thoughts.

Hitomi neared the Southern Wing when she remembered. _That's it! He must in the Training Grounds!_ She picked up her speed, and flung open the door. A lone figure was hacking away at a mannequin in the center of the room. Hitomi watched, entranced. His fighting style had become increasingly efficient; yet elegant from the last time she had seen him.

"Van!" She yelled, and ran towards him. Van barely had enough time to looked up and throw aside his sword before he was knocked to the ground by the force of Hitomi's hug. He winced slightly, but smiled.

"Hey…" He said. Hitomi, lost for words, simply buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry" She whispered. "I've always wanted to say that."

Van felt a little dejected, but he still smiled, and stroked her hair. "It's alright. As long as you're safe."

"Hey, Van?" Hitomi blushed slightly, her face still hidden in his neck. Her warm breath tickled his skin, and he felt small, yet delightful shivers go up his spine.

"Hmm?" He answered.

It was barely audible, but it reached him. "Van, I love you." Hitomi whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. I – I wasn't sure if you still felt the same…" She sat up, and looked down timidly, adverting her eyes from his face.

Van sat up, tilted her head up with one hand, and kissed her. Her hand slowly came up to loop around his neck, and she responded by slowly kissing him back. Van deepened the kiss, and ran his tongue along her lips, asking her permission. She granted him entrance, and he slowly explored her mouth, their tongues entwining every now and then.

He broke the kiss, pushed her onto her back, and started kissing her neck. Hitomi let out a small moan, but it was cut off by a choke from the doorway.

They both looked up, blushing, to see a mortified Allen, a half eaten sandwich halfway up to his mouth, and his eyes wide.

"This place has been defiled!" Allen cried, dropping his sandwich, and running off to retrieve a bottle of holy water.

Van stood up, offering his hand to Hitomi, who took it, and brushed herself off. "I supposed we should get back before he returns with that holy water…" Van muttered. And so, hand-in-hand, they left for dinner.

* * *

Within a few days, Van was able to get up and conduct business as usual, but not without the aid of crutches. Hitomi had ordered the woodworkers in the city square to construct them from designs she sketched. Some mystical contraption from the Mystic Moon…it sure looked stranger, but it worked surprisingly well. Allen, who was substituting for Van while Van was resting, gratefully gave up his position when he heard that Van was well enough to work again. 

Van walked into the room to see a surprised Allen jump up from his chair, and head hurriedly towards the door, relief written all over his face. Van sidestepped to block his way, and cocked an eyebrow at Allen.

"Why were in you in my study…?" Van asked hesitantly to the impatient Allen. Allen gave him an exasperated look.

"You were half dead and bleeding back in the hospital ward, so I figured that _someone_ had to take over – at least for a little while. Besides…" Allen gave Van a little wink, "Better me than your matchmaking advisors."

Van chuckled slightly, nodding. "So why the hurry out the door? I'm surprised, old friend. I'd have thought that you'd be one to beg to keep the position a little longer, having power over all of Fanelia and all."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Please. Do you know how annoying it is to have to deal with all those complaining people all day? Just complaining complaining complaining about how their crops died, and how their husband was killed by so-and-so, and how they should deal with a philandering son or daughter…Seriously, how can you put up with that every single day? I couldn't find any free time at all to do all the things you usually do, like horseback riding, hunting, and fencing."

"Years of practice." Van replied with mock superiority, pretending to polish his nails on his shirt. Allen scowled and smacking him playfully on the shoulder. Van let out a gasp, and stumbled slightly. Allen caught him, and pulled him upright.

"Sorry." Allen said, with a rueful smile. "Forgot about the injuries." He peered at the crutches that supported Van and blinked a few times. "Interesting. Another yet innovative design from the Mystic Moon, brought from the brilliant Hitomi? Hm…sometimes I wonder if we'd even be alive if it weren't for her presence among us during the War…"

Van just smiled slightly. "Yeah…"

Allen, sensing the change of tone in Van's voice, took the opportunity to change the subject. "Well, I'd better be going now. Merle hasn't seen me around in a few days – I bet she's lonely without my company."

"Heh, you wish, blondie." Van laughed. Allen rolled his eyes, and strolled out the door. And resonating "MEEEERLEEEE" could be heard echoing around the castle, along with his triumphant laughter. A sharp yowl, a scream of frustration and running footsteps could be heard shortly after that.

Van started towards his study, and frowned. A rather large stack of paperwork had collected upon his desk, and it would take a whole day, and maybe an all-nighter to finish it. Allen may have said that he did his work - on the throne. But that was only the easy part. There were also the incoming treaties (or declarations of war), as well as lawsuits, complaints, and the many offers from far-away kings to marry off their daughter to them. He immediately started by addressing rejection letters to offers of betrothal, as he always did first. That quickly cleared a substantial amount of the paper work, leaving half of the original amount. Van stared at the pile for a while, debating whether to sit down, and slowly read the letters out, and create formal replies, OR to toss all the letters in the fireplace, watch them burn while he spent the rest of the day with Hitomi.

The latter sounded much better, he knew instantly. But…there were some duties that even he could not abandon. So, he sat down, stretched, took a deep breath, and started on the seemingly endless paperwork.

* * *

Hitomi woke up, blinking blearily, and rubbing the last of sleep from her eyes. She slumped, almost wishing that it wasn't morning already. She had missed having a nice bed for two weeks, having to sleep by Van's bedside. Now that he was better, she almost missed having him by her side. However, there were some perks about having a nice feather bed that couldn't be forgotten. 

She got up, changed, and washed her face in the basin in the bathroom. She peered into the mirror and sighed. There was nothing much to do today. Van has his duties to catch up on, and Allen was busy chasing Merle (he never tired of it), leaving Hitomi all alone to pursue her interests. Whatever those may be.

After brushing her teeth and straightening herself up, she started towards the door, but before she got very far, she heard a sharp shout, and Merle tumbled onto her, knocking her to the ground.

"Quick! Hide me!" Merle whispered, and ducked into Van's room. A few moments later, Allen came running down the hall, and looked around confused.

"Have you seen Merle anywhere?" He asked Hitomi, who was about to close the door behind her. The door clicked shut, and she shook her head, smiling.

"Though, I think that she may have gone that way." Hitomi said, pointing down the rest of the hall. Allen blinked a few times, and stared at Hitomi, trying to figure out if she was lying or not. Hitomi glared back, staring him down, and finally, he shrugged, and ran down the hall, calling out Merle's name in an innocent tone.

Merle cracked open the door behind Hitomi, and whispered, "Is he gone?"

Hitomi nodded. "What was that all about?"

"We can't talk here." Merle whispered. "Follow me." And she hurried down the way Allen had just come. Hitomi followed her, and they both quickly made their way down the winding stone staircases and through several secret passages, finally leading to the prison cells.

They walked past the empty cells, listening to the slow dripping of water, and feeling the damp coldness of the air around them. Hitomi shivered, and rubbed her arms to get rid of the goose bumps she was getting.

"Why here?" Hitomi's voice wavered in the silence.

"Because." Merle stopped, and sat down on a bench halfway down the row. "This is the last place Allen would think to look. He's been trailing me all day – I swear, it's so annoying, and extremely childish, coming from a supposedly chivalrous knight like him." She made a face, and her tail bristled visibly. "And I finally thought that I had peace, when he stopped bothering me for a few weeks. If I had known he was going to come back, I would have made more use of that time!"

"I hope you know how to get out of this place…" Hitomi muttered, eyeing the long row of prison cells that lined the hall, still rubbing her arms.

"And he won't give me a moment's worth of peace! I was sleeping under a tree in the south garden, and he has the gall to climb up into the tree, and cut off fruits so that they fell on my head quite painfully. And mind you, pears are _not_ soft fruits…"

"Are these prison cells empty?"

"After that, he chased me halfway around the castle, and I've wasted a while day hiding from him, and running. You try running that much, and see if you don't get annoyed!"

"What if we get killed by an escaped convict?"

"And that arrogant jerk seems to think that this is all funny! The nerve of him!"

"Do you have a death wish…?"

"HITOMI ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

Hitomi blinked, and looked over at Merle. "Of course. But haven't you ever thought of what would happen if he did catch you?"

Merle scowled. "If someone were chasing after you, would you let them catch you?"

"Well…no…"

"I rest my case."

"But that's besides the point! You're a neko! You should have some ability to stand up to him? What could he possibly do that could really get you?"

Merle blushed slightly. "Well…um…uh…I…that is…um…you see…there's a perfectly good explanation for that too!" Merle glared at Hitomi defiantly.

Hitomi grinned. "Well, it seems like we've settle this. Now, why don't you show me the way out? This place is starting to creep me out…"

Merle sighed, and admittingly smiled. "Yeah…I don't think I'm going to come down here anytime soon…"

"And I'm sure you won't." A deep voice growled from the darkness.

Merle and Hitomi yelped, and jumped back. "I thought you said these jail cells were empty!" Hitomi stuttered.

"I thought so too!" Merle answered, her eyes shifting back and forth, frightened.

Another deep voice male whispered, "We should get rid of them. After all…these jail cells are our homes now. And we certainly can't tolerate trespassers. I'm sure we would be doing the king and that blonde loser a favor by getting rid of you all."

Merle paused. Then laughed. "Allen, I know it's you. Stop playing games, and come out and face me!"

"Oh?" The other male voice said. "Would your precious Allen do _this_?" An object whizzed past Hitomi, and a small dagger embedded itself into the wall by Merle's head. "Next time, I won't miss." The voice growled.

Merle gasped, and tried to pull the dagger out of the wall in a panic. It was no use – the dagger wouldn't budge. "No," Merle gasped. "I can't die here." She turned suddenly to the darkness. "You're locked in cells. You can't get out. All we have to do is run out of here, and we'd be safe!" She turned, and started to run, pulling Hitomi along. They hadn't gotten more than three feet when they stopped in horror. The creaking of an opening prison cell echoed loudly behind them.

"Now," The other voice sneered. "Won't you come closer? We've been so lonely here, all by ourselves…" Hitomi gripped the bars of the cells next to her, shaken with fright. Her knuckles were white, and she subconsciously began to back away.

"Not so fast." The second voice spoke again, hissing. Another object whizzed by her head, and she quickly pulled her hand away from the cell. A razor sharp blade flew into the very spot her hand was a moment ago.

Hitomi let in a sharp intake of breath, as her mind suddenly processed what was really going on. Her mind had been blank and fuzzy, but suddenly she realized that she was going to die. "No…" She gasped.

Merle, tail bristling and eyes shinning with a fierce defiance, glared into the darkness. "I refuse to die here." She declared. "Stop hiding in the dark, you cowards, and come into the light!"

"And what makes you think that we wish to fight?" The two voices said in unison. Hitomi paled, and shivered, as her imagination took over. She knew very well what they could do to her. "Van…he won't be able to hear us…Van…where is he…?" She whispered.

The second voice laughed. "You're certainly correct, little miss. We're so deep underground that no one can here any noise produced in these chambers. Not even the loudest screams of pain can reach the surface. Oh, the screams of torture you should have heard! Such was music to my ears. A pity you couldn't stay…"

Hitomi steadied herself, and took a deep breath. "I refuse to give myself up to you two bastards." She growled, hoping in the back of her mind that she really could get away.

"Talk is cheap." A voice said. "It's time, now. Good-bye."

Before the two girls could react, they were whisked away in opposite directions, one taking hold of Hitomi, and the other taking hold of Merle. Neither had time to scream.

* * *

Hitomi felt herself being pulled along the hallways of the castle. The damp air that had been rushing past her slowly dissipated to the clean air she was used to in the castle. She began to try and fight her way out of his grasp, but his grip on her was too strong. Suddenly, they stopped in a dark room, and he left her side. 

"What do you want with me?" She stuttered, quickly turning this way and that, praying that he would not jump out at the wrong corner and kill her then and there. "Please, don't hurt me. I haven't done anything to cause you any harm. So why are you…?"

She stopped short when she felt arms encircle her waist from behind and a pair of warm lips brush across her cheek. "I could never hurt you." The voice assured her, but this time his tome changed. Her eyes widened, and she turned around.

"Uso…" She stammered. "It can't be…"

* * *

Merle was being dragged along the second hallway in a very uncomfortable manner. Her captor was apparently humming as he skipped down the hallways, and into dark winding passageways. Her tempered flared as she realized that he was probably smiling gleefully as well. She bit down on his arm, and his grip loosened slightly, as he yelped from the pain. She took that opportunity to kick him swiftly in the nuts, and to run, following Hitomi's scent, and praying that she was not too late, leaving the poor guy to clutch himself and groan.

* * *

Hitomi's bewilderment soon turned to anger. She promptly slapped him across the face as hard as she could. He winced. 

"I suppose I deserved that." He said, with a guilty grin on his face.

"Of course! What in God's name were you thinking, scaring us like that," She glared at him, "Van…"

"Well…it was Allen's stupid idea." He tried to look innocent. "He has some sort of obsession with chasing Merle around the castle…and I was getting bored with paperwork."

Hitomi didn't buy it. "And that was your reason for almost chopping my hand off? You know, that dagger could've killed us, and you were willing to take that chance? You scared me _shitless_. I honestly thought I was going to die!"

Van's brow furrowed. He hated being yelled at. "First of all, I didn't throw it. I would never have gone so far as to put you in danger. I had no idea that Allen would go that far. I can assure you that I was extremely displeased with him for throwing the first one, and even more so for throwing the second one. Second, I have to admit that Allen had many years of study of swordsmanship. He would never forgive himself if he ever hurt you Hitomi. And Third…"

He nudged her backwards, and she backed up into a wall. He put hand by her head as he leaned over her, and whispered next to her ear. "I really wanted to spend some more time with you."

Hitomi almost kicked herself. It was too hard to stay mad at Van for so long, even for something so ridiculous. "Van…" She started to say, but he cut her off by kissing her gently. Her mind went blank, and she sunk into the kiss, sighing softly. Her hands moved to encircle the back of his neck, while his right hand moved to her waist, and his left hand moved to support her cheek.

They finally broke apart from lack of air, and he leaned his forehead against hers gently, his chest heaving slightly. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, taking her hands into his. She nodded and embraced him, a sign that she accepted his apology.

"So…" Hitomi pulled back and looked at the ground shyly. "What would this make us?"

Van hesitated. "Um…well…I was thinking that maybe…" His words were cut off by a sudden loud crack. A few seconds later, the door burst open, and Merle burst in.

"What the hell…"

* * *

This chapter is longer than usual…; hehehe….sorry for the super long delay :x I guess I can't really promise much then. But I can say that I do still have a lot of homework. I'm just sorry that I haven't been taking advantage of my time to finish the story . I still have my deviantART site to update, my xanga needs a new layout, I need to find patterns to help me on my cosplay outfit which I haven't had time to even start, I have Gundam Seed Destiny and KKJ to finish watching to I can rent them to my friends, and arghhh seriously 24 hours in a day isn't enough. I can barely function in the daytime because of lack of sleep, and I end up dozing off by accident in class, and I miss some important stuff. ARGHHH MY LIFE SUCKS! 

On a happier note, I'm going to sleep right now. Good night!

Until the next chapter!  
Kyoko

PS. I just skimmed over the chapter right now, in preview. Oh my goodness this chapter is so corny >. forgive me.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey, back again! I hope this one doesn't take too long to get out. Happy reading, review, and make me happyyyyyy!

Oh, and yes, my dear reviewers, I do love you. Thank you for all the constructive criticisms – I know that they're to help me improve, and I do intend on improving. I'm actually planning to write a book with my friend – but I still have to finish the first chapter . ah well. That's life I guess.

Oh, and I'll be at AX2005 this year. I know it's old news, but I'm totally **STOKED** that Maaya Sakamoto is going to be there! Isn't it wonderful? Unfortunately I'm only going on Saturday, so if she's not there on that day…oh well -.-;

EDIT: OH HELL YEAH I'M GOING TO SEE MAAYA SAKAMOTO IN CONCERT:3 my mom is letting me go on sunday too, just in time to see her

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"What the hell…" 

Her eyes took in the picture, and realization dawned on her. Footsteps soon followed, and a rather ruffled looking Allen, still clutching his groin and wincing.

The room was silent as they watched the rage build up in Merle. Her tail bristled, and her muscles tensed up. This was going to be a long one.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" She screeched. "YOU WERE IN THIS TOO, WEREN'T YOU, VAN! DEAR LORD YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED! HOW DO YOU THINK WE FELT BEING TRAPPED IN THERE! WE WERE IN DANGER, AND I SWEAR THAT BLADE MISSED ME BY INCHES. IF YOU EVER THINK OF PULLING OFF A STUPID STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN, SO HELP ME GOD I AM GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU SUFFER EVEN MORE THAN I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER NOW! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GODDAMN KING! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT POSITION THIS PUTS YOU IN? YOUR ADVISORS _WILL_ FIND OUT! AND WHAT WILL YOU SAY? 'Eeerrr…I thought it was funny' I DON'T THINK SO, MISTER. AND YOU!"

Merle whirled around to glare at Allen. "IT WAS YOUR IDEA, WASN'T IT? YOU STUPID DUMBFUCK DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU COULD PULL IT OFF WITHOUT THE ME REALIZING THAT IT WAS YOU? AND FOR ONCE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM SO SICK OF YOU CHASING ME EVERYWHERE! CHIVALRY MY ASS, IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU JUST AN OVERGROWN CHILD NOW! DON'T THINK I'M NOT GOING TO FILE A COMPLAINT TO GET YOU DEMOTED!"

Merle's words melted into a ferocious hiss, and her menacing claws were now extended. Allen didn't budge from the doorway, his expression completely blank.

"Move." She uttered with a deathly silence. Allen quickly obliged, and she stalked off angrily to the Western Gardens. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, as all of them contemplated whether to go after her or not.

"You know…" Van began, but Allen cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Allen muttered. "But I guess she needs some time to cool down, no? If night falls, and she's still not back, I'll go look for her." Allen caught the uncertain look on Van's face. "And, this time I won't screw up."

"I hope you don't." Hitomi said, remembering her brief infatuation with Allen during the war. Allen shrugged, and left the room, followed by Van, leading Hitomi by the arm. The couple started heading towards the Northern Fields for a stroll, when Allen, who was heading for the training room again, turned and yelled, "HEY, VAN!"

They stopped, and Van turned around, giving him an inquisitive look. "What?"

"You don't screw up, either." Allen said, snickering. Van flushed slightly, and quickly led a confused Hitomi away.

* * *

Allen watched the two leave with a strange feeling in his heart. Was it jealousy? Envy? Grief? Or perhaps regret? In spite of the whirlwind of feelings he hid away, he smiled at their retreating back, and silently wished them happiness. The feeling lasted but a second, and soon he was off, spinning on his heel, and heading towards the training grounds, all the while contemplating what he wanted to say.

* * *

Right after they were out of hearing range, Hitomi give Van a strange look and asked, "What was that all about?" 

Van quickly laughed it off, and said, "Oh, no, nothing," before quickly switching to another topic. Hitomi knew that he was lying – I mean, come on, how stupid do you have to be?

They quickly reached their destination, slowing down to talk and admire the scenery. Out of all four gardens, this garden, the Northern Fields, was Hitomi's favorite. Rather than endless rows of perfectly cultivated and planted flowers and bushes that lined all the other gardens, there were only fields of wild flowers that grew there naturally. Van had felt that its natural state was fine enough to declare it a garden, much to the displeasure of his gardeners. Finally, Van had to fence off the fields to keep out all the conniving gardeners who tried to sneak in at night to trim the fields. Hitomi had to laugh when she heard this story. It was almost hard to believe that someone would be so motivated to do work. Then again, this was a great country, not so cluttered and strict like the ones at home. There, workers demanded outrageous wages, and sometimes did no more than what they were told, out of laziness and spite. The Fanelians were grateful to have a kind family serve as the ruling leaders, and they showed their appreciation through their actions.

The weather was sunny, and the light scent of flowers and grass met them as they walked along the stone path. The fields were rather large, spanning even further than the eye could see. A few miles down the path, there was a small river, with a bridge that arched over it. They were still quite some distance from it, but they always managed to reach there in the end. The walked slowly, discussing various matters at hand, and laughing playfully.

Van had just finished retelling a particularly humorous childhood story, when he suddenly fell quiet. Hitomi ceased her laughter after noticing the change in his behavior.

"What's wrong?" She asked, watching his usually expressionless face. He look as if he was debating something, and finally he took a deep breath, turned, to her, and began to speak.

"My advisors, they've been pressuring me to start choosing a bride soon. If I do not acquire an engagement by the next new moon, they'll choose one for me."

Hitomi nodded, none of this registering in her head. _Marriage? Bride? Hmm,_ her mind dimly thought. _I wonder who it could possibly be…_

They stopped in the middle of the bridge, and Van took her left hand in hers. He knelt down on the wooden planks, and kissed her hand lightly, his breath fluttering over her knuckles.

With eyes full of love, he looked up at her, and declared, "Hitomi Kanzaki, I love you, and I want you by my side for eternity. Will you marry me?"

Hitomi's right hand rose to cover her mouth. She was shocked – she hadn't expected this so soon. Her eyes filled with tears, as she nodded, too happy for words.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She whispered.

He brought out a ring from his pocket, and slipped it on her left ring finger. Then, he rose and kissed her gently.

The sun set slowly on the horizon, and the newly engaged couple walked hand in hand down the path towards the palace. No words were passed between them then, but it was okay. They already knew how each other felt.

* * *

Allen sat on the bench outside the entrance to the Western Garden, waiting for Merle to come out. There was no other way out of the gardens, unless you wanted to destroy a section of the garden in the progress. The Western Gardens was a large maze of hedges, with a large fountain at the center. Merle always found the center in less than five minutes. Allen knew this, and as he watched the sun set on the horizon, the stars twinkling down at him under the new night sky, he knew something was wrong. 

He stood up to walk in to find her, when Merle suddenly came strolling out. He froze, and Merle, catching sight of him, spun on her heel, and started to walk right back into the maze, all the while mutter profanities under her breath.

"Wait!" Allen called, running after her. He had never had much of a good sense of direction, and he was quickly lost in the seemingly endless maze of greenery.

"Merle!" He called, but to no avail. The night responded with silence, without so much of a rustle.

"Merle…I like you." He said to no one in particular, assuming that Merle had ditched him and ran back to the palace. After all, that was the most obvious choice of action that Merle would take, knowing her, and considering the damage he had done.

"No…it's defiantly not love. It might not be the same feeling that I felt for Hitomi, but it's different." He laughed harshly, turning to a rabbit that turned to stare at him in the moonlight. "I'm such a screw up, huh? I can't even act like a gentleman when I'm around her. Not even during the war. She's like the little sister I should have had. If my real sister had not turned into that Dilandau, maybe things would have been different."

The rabbit turned away from him, and Allen scoffed. "Don't turn away from me, little rabbit. Maybe my kind of affection isn't as logical as everyone else's. Maybe it's not perfect. Maybe it's not even affection at all. But I know I feel something. I just haven't figured it out yet. Maybe….just maybe…and you know, I can't even find my way out of this stupid place, and I think Merle left me for dead. I mean, I can't blame her for that, after what I did. But I guess I was being stupid. Irrational. A complete imbecile. I even risked destroying Hitomi and Van's relationship. You know, maybe she's right. I should be demoted. Maybe I'll even be transferred back to Austria. Yeah, Austria…"

He sighed, and brushed himself off. "Well, I guess I should really apologize to her. I feel kind of bad. If not for all that training, I guess I would have hit her. But then, how would I feel if she did get hit? Would I be losing my sister all over again?"

The rabbit ran off, and a voice echoed through the maze. "No. You'd never lose me." Allen turned in time to see a darting shadow, flicker down a passage.

"Merle!" He shouted, running after it. He chased it down various paths, until finally, he found himself outside of the maze.

"What took you so long?" A voice asked to his right, and he looked down to see Merle lounging on the bench, her nose turned up.

"How long were you listening?" He demanded.

"Long enough."

He sighed. "Well, I think we should be heading back…"

"Not yet. I think you owe me something."

Allen hesitated, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Merle hopped off the bench, and walked off. "Apology accepted," floated over her shoulder, and a wide smile spread over Allen's face. He started running after her, but she whirled around, holding out a hand to signal him to stop.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off the hook that easily!" She said firmly. "I expect you obey me over the next week. If I want a manicure, I'll get a manicure. If I want peeled oranges, I WILL get PERFECTLY peeled oranges that are NOT SOUR. Understood?"

Allen just nodded. Merle's eyes softened, and she beckoned for him to follow. He did so, and they walked back to the palace, a friendly atmosphere restored.

At dinner, things were oddly different, Hitomi and Van noticed. For one, Merle was ordering Allen around. No surprise there. But the real shocker was that Allen was following her every order, and stumbling over himself to get it as quickly as possible.

"Since when did you become so nice?" Van asked in the middle of the second course. Allen had just returned from retrieving an extra fork for Merle.

"What do you mean? I'm always nice!" Allen said, flashing a perfectly innocent smile.

"Fine. Allen, get a bowl of onions and chives from the kitchen, please." Van commanded, skeptical.

"Get it yourself, you lazyass," was the snapped reply.

Hitomi and Van raised an eyebrow simultaneously. _Interesting…

* * *

_

Van led Hitomi to her bedchambers later that evening to bid her good night. He kissed her gently, and left. Hitomi walked into her bedchambers, shut the door, and leaned back against it, sighing. The past few hours had been like a dream. She felt so much freer to express herself, much more comfortably than before, that she should tell him anything, and he would not think any less of her.

After finishing the final preparations before bed, Hitomi pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. Sleep overcame her almost instantly, and the next thing she knew, she had dove into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Van woke up earlier than usual. Problems had been haunting him all night, preventing him for getting any real sleep. Proposing had been the easy part, but now there were his advisors to deal with. They still saw Hitomi as a commoner – even worse, with the status of no more than a peasant. His father's old advisor was head of the team, however, he was becoming too old. He had accepted the pair out of sheer determination to stop the fighting. The rest of them were a different story. He had no way to know how they would react the same issue again. Of course, they were fully aware that the old coot had to retire soon, so now, they were becoming more and more outspoken. Naturally, the old man was concerned, but it really was his time to go. As he spoke, the old man was on leave, recovering from a sudden sweep of illness that had overcome the palace. Naturally, Van was fine, but some of the staff hadn't fared so well. 

There was a soft knock on his door, and Van turned in surprise. It was far too early for his wake-up call, and no doubt Allen was still asleep, sprawled in a mess of blankets and snoring loudly. Woe to the servants who had rooms next to his.

"Come in." Van said, without turning around. The door creaked open slightly, and shut with a small click. Van turned around, and was greeted with a surprise.

"Millerna!" Van said in surprise. He had not expected her, out of all people, to come knocking at his door so early in the morning.

Millerna smiled, and said, "Nice to see you again. I just came to inform you that I had returned, and that I have a few propositions from Freid.

Van blinked, confused. "What? Where did you go? I didn't hear that you had left."

"Sorry. I had to leave on short notice. Something came up back home, and I had to go back to help sort it out." Millerna explained. "It took longer than I expected, but it's fine now. They wanted me to give you a few papers to sign. Marriage papers, I believe, concerning my aunt's daughter. You do remember, that they took over the family line?"

"Yes…" Van's eyes clouded over. "Send the papers back. I won't sign them."

"But…well, there were certain conditions that my aunt set." Millerna said, adverting her eyes. "She told me that if you did not sign the papers to marry her daughter, Freid would cut off all trade with Fanelia, and my title as Princess will be stripped from me. Furthermore, I will be exiled, and if I am caught even one toe in the country, I will be executed in public."

Van winced. "Nice family."

"Yeah, I know." Millerna looked frustrated. "And that was the best of what I managed to negotiate. They originally wanted to declare war, those damn bastards."

Frowning, Van remembered what had happened back then. The advisors had revolted against Millerna and Dryden, feeling that they were far too young to run a country. When they realized that they could not control the country through them, they backed up Millerna's aunt, and placed them in power. Millerna had tried to fire them, but her country's law clearly stated that the Fried Parliament had to be in consensus of this decision.

Obviously, they weren't. Millerna smelled a rat.

As it turned out, Millerna's aunt managed to overthrow them, and kept Millerna as a princess. Dryden was framed and convicted of treason, but he left the country and was currently residing in the woods of Fanelia. Millerna kept him company often, but her real home, she felt, was the environment she grew up in – a palace. Surprisingly, their bonds grew stronger through separation, and everything was well between them.

"What do you want me to do?" Van asked her, "Out of all seriousness."

Millerna chewed her lip for a moment before answering. "The logical answer would be to force you to sign them. My birthright is unrightfully being taken away from me, and it's just not fair in my eyes. As an exiled, I can't do anything about it. Even now, in the hands of my aunt and my uncle, my people are suffering. I can't stand by and let that happen. However…I do understand how you love Hitomi and I strongly support your desire to marry her."

Van nodded. "We're in a quite a predicament, aren't we?"

There was moment of silence, as both of them tried to think of something. "Hey."

Millerna looked up from her silent pondering. "Hmm?"

"Are negotiations still open?"

"I'm afraid not. I've gotten all I could out of them already. Trust me when I say that their current negotiations are extremely magnanimous as it is, considering what kind of people they are."

"Hmm…and how many allotted days will I have to consider?"

"I managed to worm a few more days out of them, so they're giving us a week."

"I see." Van nodded absentmindedly, a plot already forming in his head. "I'll talk to my advisors, and we'll see if we can't do something about it. There has to be some loophole in there."

Millerna nodded. "I understand. Excuse me; I must go make morning preparations. Dryden's been expecting me." She bowed out of the room, and her footsteps soon died as she walked down the hall.

Van turned, and leaned against the stone handrail of his balcony, and watched the sun rise. The early morning mists dissipated slowly, revealing the mass of foliage below them. Even further out, he could see the distant spires of Freid. It was hard to believe that their ways had changed this much in such a shot span of time.

His gaze darkened, as he continued to watch the distant horizon. He had to do something. For the sake of his people, and for Millerna. Most of all, for Hitomi.

Turning and walking back into his room, he hurriedly got dressed, and strode towards the conference room with short, brisk steps.

Let the games begin.

* * *

e.e I wonder what will happen next :3 Don't worry, I'll try to think of something creative : AHa few more chapters, and this story is OVERR! So watch for the ending, kay? I know I've been slow on updates, but I'm doing my best to catch up . So REVIEW REVIEW and make me proud : 

Oh, and I threw Millerna in because I realized that I hadn't included her in a while. So if it conflicts with what I wrote before, SORRYYY ;-;

In the name of peace,  
Kyoko


	9. Chapter Nine

I'm so sorry it's taking so long to produce chapters xx I really do want to finish this story as fast as possible to I can start on the next one ;

Thanks to all my reviewers, for reviewing at all. You motivate me to do my best :3 THANKS A BUNCH! I'm so hyped up now, actually, because this is the first time I've hit 100 reviews! I'm so excited!

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

The moment Van reached the conference room, he immediately called the servants to retrieve all the advisors. He was going to call an emergency meeting. He sat down at the head of the table, reading the fine print on the marriage papers, when the first man came shuffling in, yawning. Five minutes later, they were all assembled around the table, tired, but at least somewhat attentive.

Van stood up, cleared his throat, and announced, "We have a problem on our hands."

He quickly ran an overview over the situation, and the advisors listened carefully. However, when he was finished, he received the reaction that he expected.

"That's simple, Your Majesty. Marry the girl, and save this country." The first advisor said with a smug look on his face.

"But I don't want to! I've proposed to Hitomi already, and I can't just turn back and break her heart." Van argued. "I love her, and I refuse to let her go!"

"Are you willing to sacrifice your country in the process? All for the sake of some peasant girl that you supposedly "love"? Tell me, Your Majesty, what would a king do? Certainly not what you're doing now. You're proposing sending our country to the dogs, while you enjoy a brief but happy marriage. We depend on their trade – it's what has helped us to flourish in the past few years. If it weren't for them, reconstruction would not have gone so smoothly." The second advisor said calmly. Van sputtered, and shook his head.

"No! You don't understand! That's not what I meant at all! First of all, I can't marry that…that _whore_! That's just going to ruin my country when they see that their respectable king has married some girl that offers herself to everyone everywhere she goes! Second, Hitomi is well respected in this country. The people love her – she helped saved millions, and without her, I don't think the land would have flourished as well. I, myself, would not be the person I am today, if not for her. What I'm asking is for you all to find a loophole. To study Freid's laws and customs to find some way around the system that they set for themselves. I'm asking not as a king, but as an equal. I want to revolutionize Fanelia. Arranged marriages will only cause disharmony, and a country cannot be strong unless they have a strong leader." He turned his head around the room. "Do we have an understanding?"

There were a couple nods, but a few grumbles here and there still remained. An advisor on his left threw down one of the marriage papers, and said, "But it's impossible. Just by looking at this, you can tell that they're weaved this so intricately. Surely, you don't suggest that we…"

"And you're wrong! Lady Eiko is a respectable princess, loved by her country as well!" An advisor cut in. A couple of affirmatives sounded around the room to show their agreement.

"So it's come to this, then. By a show of hands," Van asked, with a glint in his eyes, "How many of you have slept with Lady Eiko at least once on our visits to Freid?"

At first there was a silence, and none of the advisors raised their hands, but adverted their eyes.

"Answer me!" Van barked, and slowly, but surely, all the hands were raised. Van looked at the raised hands smugly, and continued.

"Now, put down your hands if you've only slept with her once." Van said.

The hands all remained raised.

"I rest my case. Now we know in exactly what way she is 'loved'." Van said, sitting down, and folding his hands. The advisors looked flustered at this sudden revelation of information. Of course, they had known all along about her behavior, but none of them were willing to readily admit that their beloved princess was…well…a slut.

One of the advisors tried to defend himself. "Well, she can be most convincing…"

One glare from Van shut him up immediately. "Now…" Van said, shuffling the papers. "Since we have that settled, I assume that there will be no problems with Hitomi?"

Reluctant nods and affirmatives sounded around the room, and Van smiled.

"Good. Let's get started then."

* * *

The meeting was dismissed promptly at lunchtime, to meet back again after the two hour break. They had made surprisingly good progress. Hitomi was in the kitchens helping the cook when Van walked in, stretching and yawning.

"Good morning, Van." Hitomi said, walking over to kiss him on the cheek briefly before going back to chop the carrots. "How was the meeting?"

Van smiled. "Surprisingly productive. You would not believe what those old guys can do when they put their mind to something."

"That's because you never gave them a chance before!" Hitomi said, rolling her eyes. Van laughed, and hugged her from behind. Hitomi cried out in surprise and almost knocked over the stack of chopped carrots. "Hey, watch it!"

"They were implying that I marry a whore." Van commented, pouting on Hitomi's shoulder. Hitomi chuckled.

"Surely, not literally?"

"As close to literally as you can get. Apparently she had already serviced my entire staff of advisors quite a few times already." Van said, wincing. Hitomi started in surprise, and turned around to face him.

"Are you serious?"

Van nodded grimly. Hitomi shook her head, and after tossing the carrots in, started washing the celery. The cook turned around and gave Van a strange look.

"Your Majesty, if you're going to come in here, please at least help out a little!" The cook said irritably. Van smiled, and proceeded to the cauldron to stir the stew. The kitchen was quiet for a while, filled with the sounds of chopping, stirring, and peeling. Wonderful scents filled the kitchen from the simmering stew, and Hitomi felt her stomach sound its own opinion tp the smell. She blushed, and coughed to cover it up, but if Van heard her or not, he made no indication, but continued to stir the stew and add ingredients.

In half an hour, the food was ready to serve. Hitomi was actually relieved – thirty minutes in a kitchen full of those wonderful smells was truly divine torture, especially since she could no touch any of it until it was served. She helped to bring out some of the plates, and some of the advisors seated at the table gave her strange looks. Hitomi ignored, and removing her apron, sat down adjacent to Van near the front of the table. Once everyone was seated, Van took the first bite, and then everyone began to dig in.

Right after lunch, Van disappeared into the room again with the advisors. Millerna was allowed participation, while Hitomi was denied, much to her annoyance. Merle was also curious to find out what was going on in there, so when everyone had gone in, she dragged Hitomi down the hall to a large painting. After making sure no one was around, she pulled it aside and pulled Hitomi down a secret staircase behind it. She motioned for Hitomi to be silent, as they neared their destination.

Hitomi could already hear the voices floating down from the vent in the ceiling above them. She realized that the vent was not for air circulation, but was actually a fake one. She was about to open her mouth and say something, when Merle clamped a hand over her mouth and gave her a stern look, motioning for her to be quiet. Hitomi fell silent, and began to pay attention to what was going on above her.

"…and their system clearly states that after a declaration of war, the declaring country receives a three day grace period to change their minds and keep the peace. Couldn't we use that to our advantage?" Van was saying.

"No!" Objected an advisor. "That's too risky. Besides, you don't know if they'll honor the old laws or not." The advisor suddenly sneezed, and he apologized quietly, pulling out a handkerchief, just as two sneezes quickly followed.

"They will." Millerna's voice said firmly. "That's a perfect opportunity. We can send a team to invade the palace, like we agreed before."

"So let me get this straight," Van said, "You intend on invading your palace using our forces, capture the advisors and your aunt and Lady Eiko and arrest them for treason, and take your place on the throne? Forgive me if it seems like there is a very small chance of succession. We would like to minimize the number of casualties. How do you even know if your country has not completely turned against you?"

Millerna pursed her lips, and sighed. "That's the thing. I _don't_ know. But I do know that my people are smart enough to recognize when someone is manipulating them. Ever since my aunt took over that throne, the crops have been dying due to her impatience when they come to counsel with her. As a result, famine and starvation will soon break out. I can't do that to them, and have them believe that I have forsaken them already. My other sisters know not about this, since they've already been relocated to other countries with their husbands. I was the only one left who chose to stay…"

Van nodded, leaning back in his plush leather chair. He pressed the tips of his fingers together, and shut his eyes, his brow furrowing from deep contemplation. The room quieted, aside from a few advisors who were still researching and conveying their idea to others.

Suddenly Van cleared his throat and stood up. "Allen and I will head the invasion. Millerna, start a riot in your favor during the procession tomorrow. Dryden will make sure everything goes according to plan. As soon as they reach the Cathedral, we'll have them within our grasp. We'll head out tonight, two hours before dusk. That should give us enough time for preparations. Meeting dismissed. Thank you for making you best efforts today."

Hitomi listened to the rest of the room file out, and listened to Van shuffling some papers for a few seconds before she decided to head back with Merle. They had snuck out from behind the painting, and were walking down the hall, when Van came out of the conference room.

"Oh, hey, Van." Hitomi said cheerfully. "How did the meeting go?"

"I know you were listening." Van said, smiling slightly. The two girls almost jumped, but managed to contain their sudden surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Merle protested. "We weren't even anywhere near the room! We were just taking a short stroll around the palace when you walked out."

"Merle…you're a horrible liar." Van chuckled. "My advisor sneezed. You were in the hidden room under the room."

"So? Okay, so an old guy sneezed. You still have no evidence to back it up."

"Merle, he's allergic to cats."

"…"

"I thought so. So how much did you hear?" Van asked, frowning.

"A lot." Hitomi said quietly. "Please, don't go. You don't know what they'll do to you."

"I have a debt to pay to Millerna, Hitomi. She's saving this country from another war, and the least we can do is reclaim her title for her. Fanelia owes the true ruler of Freid that much."

Hitomi nodded, looking down. She was disappointed; She had hoped that he could find some other people to send in his stead.

"Van…please…" Hitomi begged. "That feeling of losing you…I don't want to feel it again."

Van took her hands in his, and kissed her fingers. He held her left hand out for her to see, the ring glittering in the light. "This is why I have to come back. So I will. I promise."

Hitomi nodded, and leaned up to kiss Van. "Just be careful." She whispered hoarsely.

Van nodded, and left her. Allen soon joined him, and they proceeded to the Military Strategy Room. Hitomi wandered back to the kitchen, and helped wash the dishes, much to the displeasure of the cook. Merle was helping her, and more bubbles landed on Hitomi and Merle then on the dishes. They were both laughing and giggling, when a messenger came by.

"Sir Allen requests your presence at the Military Intelligence Room." He paused. "Lady Merle, only.

Hitomi sniffed indignantly, and turned her head away, pretending to not care. Shooting Hitomi an apologetic look, Merle allowed herself to be led out of the room.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Merle noticed immediately Allen's grim expression, and she knew that this wasn't a time to be fooling around. Fanelia prided itself in the prevention of many casualties.

She stepped boldly up to the map, and instantly, she recognized it.

"This is where I grew up." She murmured, running her hand over the map in distant recognition. "Before I met Van, of course," she added hastily.

Van nodded, smiling. "From what I understand, a cat girl remembers many things, even those that she assumes to have forgotten. All she needs is a kick-start," He gestured to the map, "to trigger the memories locked away."

Merle raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, you're expecting an awful lot from me."

Van sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "We have no other choice. We need someone who's familiar with Freid enough to recommend the fastest shortcuts to us. We want this to be quick – get in, get out. No lives lost."

Merle looked at Van for a second, hesitant. "Does she know about the plan?"

Van shook his head. "She doesn't need to be burdened with the details. I'm afraid it would kill her to know that-"

"I understand." Merle cut him off, waving her hand nonchalantly in his direction. Facing the map now with a serious expression on her face, she began.

* * *

The next morning, Van departed early, making sure to make his leave as discreet as possible. They set off at 4am, quieting making their way to the stables, wordlessly loading the horses. Merle was assigned to go along and guide them along the more complex passages.

By 7am, just as the sun rose, the large group arrived at an open meadow. Merle leaped off her horse, landing gracefully on the ground. Walking to the edge of the field, she brushed away the thick grass that grew there, and brushed off the thick dirt. Beneath, there was a trap door.

"Allen, Gaddes, and everyone else." Merle commanded. "You'll be coming along with me in these passages. They lead directly into the wine storage room of the castle." Seeing the expression on Gaddes' face, she added, "And if I catch any one of you taking a swig, I'm personally see to it that it'll be your last."

Brandishing her claws menacingly, she slipped down the trap door with unbelievable speed. The rest of the group looked at each other, gulp, and proceeded to follow.

Van and Millerna watched them leave, and covered up the trapdoor enough to hide it. Then, they got back on their horses and continued the rest of the way. As they reached the gates, Van heard rustling, and knew that by the time they reached the castle, they would be well informed of their arrival.

Millerna gave Van a reassuring smile, and nodded. Van smiled weakly, and nodded back. He didn't like the plan, but there was no other choice – he had to do it.

* * *

In the wine cellar floor, out suddenly popped five heads, one with well defined cat ears. One by one, they emerged, wordless, careful not to make more noise than necessary. Then instead of heading for the stone stairs that led up to the heart of the castle, they headed towards the side of the staircase. Merle pushed a selected stone inwards, and the wall silently spun to its side, revealing a dark and narrow passage. With a quick gesture to follow, Merle bounded down the hall, her group hot on her heels.

On and on they ran, until they stopped suddenly. Pulling at the ceiling, Merle pulled down a trapdoor, and wiggled her way up into a brightly lit study. Strolling over to the desk in the middle of the room, she shuffled through the papers as quietly as she could, extracting many choice papers, before passing them down to Allen.

Her head spun around suddenly, as she heard the murmur of incoming voices. Quickly slipping down the trapdoor, she pulled the trapdoor cleanly shut, just as the door opened in the room above.

* * *

The moment Van stepped foot into the front gates, Lady Eiko ran out, and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, Van, darling! I've missed you so!" Lady Eiko cried, kissing him soundly on the cheek. Grabbing his arm, she half-led, half-dragged him into the castle.

Millerna huffed, and followed Van towards the gates. She had chosen to stay behind and walk a little slower. She could hear the murmurs of "It's Princess Millerna!" and "Oh, it's a shame she'll never be queen again…" resound around her, but she ignored it all, and continued.

Inside the royal hall, a stern faced woman looked them over, and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So you've come to close the deal?" The old queen rasped, taking a long drag from her opium pipe.

"I have. If it will save Millerna's future, then I will do whatever it takes. She is an old friend, and there are debts that shall be repaid." Van said calmly.

The old raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then how do I know once the deal is signed, that you won't betray me?"

"We've traded with your country for years. Is that not proof enough of my integrity?" Van asked, frowning.

"Not quite." The old queen said, smiling coldly. "The rumors do circulate, you know. How you plan to marry that old..._peasant girl_ with nothing to her name. Why not have princesses, instead?"

There was a moment of silence, as the two rulers regarded each other with determination. "What do I have to do?" Van asked, gritting his teeth.

"Bed my daughter." The old queen said, no trace of emotion in her voice.

"WHAT!" Van exclaimed. "That's outrageous! That would be truly dishonorable! We aren't even married yet!"

"Well, you will be eventually, so why not have a little fun before the ceremony?" The old queen said, winking. "Unless of course," Her tone turned menacing, "you're not planning to marry my daughter?"

Van could only glare, but there was nothing he could do. "Alright."

The old queen smiled, and gestured for a guard to bring them papers. Van signed them, and the guard began to lead them to a room. As they were being led away, Millerna walked up the steps and into the room. Van stopped, and watched.

"Ah, Millerna, my dear. How shameful for you to be showing your face around her again. You're such a spiteful little girl. What evil have you been speaking about me?"

"Nothing, dear Aunt." Millerna said, bowing. "I brought the young king, as you asked. Nothing more."

The queen remained skeptical. "Yes, I see…I had a feeling that he would agree to save you, so I had the papers ready and signed for your title."

Millerna smiled, and began to speak, but suddenly a guard grabbed her roughly be the arm. "What-!" Millerna started.

"Yes. You need to be made an example of. Spreading rumors about my daughter being a whore! How dare you!" The queen walked down from her throne, and sharply slapped Millerna across the face. Millerna winced at the pain, but made no sound.

"Scream, Millerna dear. I want to hear your suffering!" The queen slapped her again, but again Millerna made no sound.

The queen narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps you need to be made an example of. My guards, take her to the balcony, and execute her right away! In public! It's time they fully realized who was in charge!"

"NO!" Van yelled, running towards Millerna, but the escorting guard grabbed him and held him back.

Millerna was dragged by her long hair to the balcony, where another guard had an axe ready. A crowd gathered to watch, as her head was placed before the ledge. Whispers of fear ran through the crowd, as they wondered, _  
What horrible deed had she done to deserve this?_

"THIS!" The queen announced sharply, her voice traveling easily over the large crowd, "IS WHAT HAPPENS TO SCUM WHO DISOBEY ME!"

"Power hungry, aren't you?" Millerna gasped out. "I am only ashamed."

"Ashamed at your own audacious behavior, I suppose?" The queen asked, amused.

"No. Ashamed at my people. Ashamed that they would stand by and allow this to happen. Ashamed that they would let their personal desires come before their kingdom's well being. Our country is dying, can't you feel it? Because no one would open their eyes, and come forward. Because no one, even now, will stand up for what is right." Millerna said defiantly.

"Get those last words out while you can, darling. You can't say them when you're dead!" The old queen said gleefully.

"I'll gladly die," Millerna cried, "Than be a princess under your rule! I'll die happily, knowing that you'll meet your fate too soon, and when you do, the gods will deliver what punishment is due."

"Why you-" The queen sputtered, by her words were cut off by a roar from the crowd. A group of men were raiding that castle, and before she knew it, they had pulled the gaurds off of Millerna and were helping her up.

"Get the papers!" The queen cried. "They're all we have left!"

"They're gone!" A voice called back, followed by a loud cry as a spear was driven though his body. The queen ran for her throne, her one place of solace.

"No one can take it from me. NO ONE!" She scrambled for the golden scepter, her wand – anything that signified her power – and held it close. Her eyes flitted around wildly, and as she ran towards the nearest exit. But a second later, it was over.

The queen's scepter dropped to the ground with a loud clatter, as her dead body slumped over on the blade of the large spear. In her panic to get out, she had run right into her death.

The villager dropped the spear, and everyone turned to look for their true Princess, for Van, for everyone. For Eiko even, for they needed to hear what they had so blindly ignored.

But they had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

LOL I deserve to be kicked -.-; How long did it take me to review this time? Three months, four? AHHH I'm sorry xx; Biology was hard on me. And that one month after? Well I had to get ready for school, and my friend and I bought a new domain, so we were making the websites and stuff. I had an art site to draw for, and my art takes forever to draw because I have such limited time on the computer as it is -.- So I apologize. But I wanted to get another chapter out, because people have been saying "update, update, update!". Yeah,thanks for your patience. I hope this chapter was up to your standards, and I'll do my best to see that the next chapter will be out faster. x3

Kyoko


End file.
